Sliding Doors
by Crazychicke
Summary: What if one split second sent your life in two different directions? Caroline has lost her job, & missed her train, but what if she'd made her train? How would the events of her life differ to the way they are now? Caroline/Wes, Caroline/Stefan, & Bamon. Please R&R.
1. Sliding Doors

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: I had this idea ages ago, but have been trying to update my other stories. HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all, can you believe it's 2017? Crazy! Thought I'd give both Tyler & Klaus a break, so I've cast Helen's boyfriend as Wes, instead (love writing my weirdo alternate universes!) R&R x**

 **Sliding Doors**

 **1.**

Caroline was having one of those days, shit days, to be precise. She hadn't even gotten out of the wrong side of the bed that morning, in fact, Wes, had passed out from an all-nighter writing fest, which he did most nights, leaving her to climb over him, taking half the bedsheets with her, as she exited from the foot of the bed – but no, karma didn't give a fuck, today was shit on Caroline day.

There was a glimmer of hope when Aaron, her coffee guy noticed her waiting in line, with her _Little Women_ novel under her arm, and a half-eaten granola bar, with hardly enough cherries. She hated cutting lines, mostly because grumpy-without-coffee people turned into monsters, her included, but being a regular meant they knew her coffee order by heart, and was given a chocolate biscuit.

Chocolate was her weakness.

Caroline Forbes licked her cocoa-flavoured fingers, glancing at her watch to find she was running super late for her Monday staff meeting.

Shit, shit, shit!

Dumping her coffee into the nearest bin, she sprinted through the glass doors of her building, wishing she wore flatter heels, and stabbed the lift's 'UP' button, three times more than necessary.

Once in, she wiped her sticky fingers on her black skirt, and poked her tongue along the crevices in her teeth. God, she wished she could miss the meeting entirely. Her boss would want an update on her marketing statistics – she'd have to make something up, because, a) they remained the same, and b) nobody cared about the marketing or sales of plastic water bottles.

Her boss, Luke Parker, looked up from the white-board as she crept into the room.

"Hello Caroline, I'd almost forgotten you worked here…" he said, as she smiled at the partners.

The meeting went on for hours, or at least, until Caroline's stomach decided to rumble, and she needed another hit of coffee: i.e. right before lunch. At least nobody had addressed her, or asked for her opinions, she thought, itching towards the raspberry muffins in the centre of the table, nobody ever touched.

"Ah, that reminds me, Caroline," Luke put down the whiteboard marker and pointed to an empty liquor cupboard. "This morning I went to offer our guests some refreshments, then noticed the cupboard empty of vodka, I'd specially ordered from Russia. Care to explain?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows, then confessed, with a charming smile, always with a smile.

"Oh, I borrowed four bottles of vodka for my birthday, I didn't think you liked Vodka, Luke."

Obviously, the wrong thing to say, but Aaron must have slipped some kind of spill-your-stupid-beans into her morning coffee because she couldn't stop her verbal diarrhoea.

"I actually bought more to replace it, but I left it at home, I can go home and get them right now…"

Luke frowned, pointed at the guests who had filed silently out the door.

"No good now that they've left, is there?" he said.

Caroline should have shut up, but couldn't resist answering his rhetorical question.

"Oh, I don't know, now we can forget the whole thing. I mean, it wasn't very nice vodka anyway. I would have offered them red wine, like a nice pinot-noir or rose, something like that."

She chewed the inside of her lip, assessing her options, but the job did nothing for her anyway.

Luke's frown, advancing footsteps, and decency to open the door whilst also firing her, gave her the audacity to continue, this time with an added passion.

"Fine, I'll go, I was dying with all the testosterone here, I better get out before I grow a penis!"

She left the meeting room, stomping over to her desk, with the whole office staring at her.

Caroline grabbed a box of A4 Reflex paper, tipped the reams out, and dumped her entire draw of stationery into the box, as well as her multi-coloured post-its and her pink Legally Blonde mousepad.

Her marketing statistics could burn in hell.

Caroline walked into the lift, carrying her box of stuff, and played with her earring.

At least she could surprise, Wes, she thought, with a smile.

Her stud fell from between her fingers, to the carpeted floor of the lift.

"Shit," she tried to balance her belongings on her knee, and not touch anyone else in the lift.

A man stopped his conversation with his friend, casually picked up her earring and gave it to her, right before the doors opened on the ground floor.

"Thanks," she said, glancing at her watch.

If she hurried, she might be able to catch the 12.15 pm train, rather than the 12.55pm.

Caroline sprinted to the train station, dodging the hordes of people who came up the subway steps.

She took her Opal card from her wallet, and swiped it across the pay stations.

She managed to avoid bumping into anyone, as she ran down the steps, hearing the Guard's whistle.

Almost there, she thought, looking up her belongings to see the doors hadn't closed yet.

"Lizzie, come away from the rail, you're in the way," a nurse chided her daughter.

Caroline watched the child frown, unable to pass by her.

She watched the train doors close, and heard the final whistles, too late to board.

 _Shit_ , she hissed, hitting the doors with her gloved hands, now she had a forty-minute wait.

If only the little girl hadn't strayed from her mother, she sighed.

* * *

 _ **[REWIND – Narrative B]**_

If she hurried, she might be able to catch the 12.15 pm train, rather than the 12.55pm.

Caroline sprinted to the train station, dodging the hordes of people who came up the subway steps.

She took her Opal card from her wallet, and swiped it across the pay stations.

She managed to avoid bumping into anyone, as she ran down the steps, hearing the Guard's whistle.

Almost there, she thought, looking up her belongings to see the doors hadn't closed yet.

Caroline jumped the last few steps, and thrust her arm out between the doors like a lunatic.

"Wait!" she pushed against the door, and took a seat beside two men near the exit.

Caroline put her belongings between her feet, and took out her book, finally at peace.

* * *

 **[PRESENT – Narrative A]**

Caroline shifted in her seat, her shoes were giving her blisters, and she really needed to the loo.

" _Attention passengers, the 12.55pm train has been delayed due to a derailment, please find alternative forms of transport…"_

Her shit day had just got a lot worse.

She emerged on the street with a ton of others, and thrust her hand out to hail a cab.

Someone shoved passed her, grabbing her handbag.

The guy was trying to mug her!

"No, my life is in this bag, you can't have it-"

The guy yanked her bag from her grip, and Caroline overbalanced slamming into a nearby oak tree.

She heard the mugger running away with her stuff, including her copy of _Little Women_ and all her credit cards, tampons, and her unfinished granola bar.

"Are you okay? No, I guess not, you're bleeding," a man helped her to her feet.

He had blond hair beneath a golfer's hat, and kind eyes.

"Matt, you flagged me down two minutes ago, I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough. Is there something going on with the trains? I've never seen so many people walking around. Listen, I'll take you to the hospital, free of charge, you need that head looked at."

Caroline let the nice cab driver take her to the hospital, pressing the serviettes he'd given her from his burger, to stop the bleeding. His worried gaze checked on her through the rear vision mirror every few minutes, and she forced a smile, despite feeling as though she was going to vomit all over his leather seats.

"Hang in there-" he raised his eyebrows. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Caroline," she sighed. "Caroline Forbes."

* * *

 _ **[Narrative B]**_

"It's funny how nobody talks on trains, or lifts, people shut down and pretend to read a book. You've got a terrible tea stain on your book…." The man beside Caroline noted.

He craned his head to the side to see inside her book.

"Laurie, I always thought him to be a bit or a prick," he said, bumping against her shoulder.

Caroline lowered her book, annoyed with the interruption, but tried not to let it bother her.

"Have we met? No, seriously?" the man eyed her. "Oh, I know, you were in that lift, I picked up your earring," he grinned. "I promise, I'm not a psychopath, and I can see you just want to read your book, so I'm going to shut up now, and let you read," he said.

Caroline read the same sentence thirty times.

"Who's your favourite Little Woman?" he interjected, all of thirty seconds later.

"Jo, followed, by Beth," she snapped. "Not to be rude, but I've just been fired from my shitty job, and I would rather be left alone to read my book, than talk to a stranger on the tube," she said.

A few minutes passed before Stefan turned to her.

"Well, I'm not a stranger, we've met before, but I understand," he sat up in his seat. "I get off at this stop, I'm only telling you in case you get off this stop and you think I'm following you, and well…" he paused, made an embarrassed face, and ran his hand through his thick brown hair.

"I'm not, I'm not that good at… you know?" he shrugged.

"Constructing sentences?" Caroline offered, a finger holding open her page.

Stefan smiled, and offered his hand – she'd never noticed how charming his smile was.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," he chuckled.

"Caroline," she sighed, shaking his hand.

They left the train platform together, having spent most of the train ride discussing her book, and its characters. Caroline had a new appreciation for Stefan's company, mainly for his opinions, and knowledge of classic literature, but also because of his humour.

She found him easy to talk to, but he also made her nervous.

"I live with someone, a man, I live with a man," she explained.

Stefan tucked his hands deeper into his jacket, breathing fire though the cold afternoon sky.

"Really? What would he say if he knew you were walking up the tube with a complete stranger?"

Caroline punched him in the arm. "You're not a stranger, we've met remember?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah! Look, I'm sorry about your job, remember what the Monty Python crew say?"

She looked at him, puzzled.

"What, always look on the bright side of life?" she asked.

Stefan shook his head.

"No, nobody expects the Spanish inquisition," he said, bidding her goodbye with a tap on the arm.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and let herself into her apartment at 1.30pm.

She could hear music playing, and wondered whether Wes was writing or having a people over.

"Wes, I'm home early. I thought we could go out for dinner," she threw her house keys onto the coffee table, and noticed an empty cheese platter there, as well as several pages of his manuscript.

The music got louder as she walked towards their bedroom.

"I didn't think you liked Elton John?" she added, dropping her bag on the couch.

There was a guttural moan coming from the bedroom, and Caroline pulled a face – did she just walk in on her boyfriend masturbating?

A second voice echoed him, followed by pet names, 'kitten', 'baby', 'sweetheart'.

Caroline felt sick, like somebody had violently punched her in the stomach.

She kicked open their bedroom door, to see Wes splayed out in her bed, a woman atop him, his hands massaging her porcelain bottom.

"Who is she?" Caroline asked in an icy tone.

Wes jumped a mile in the air, shoving his mistress off him, and scrambling to grab a pair of pants.

"Caroline, I didn't hear you come in?" he spluttered.

"She's Katherine," the woman responded, grabbing her clothes, and exiting the room.

Wes watched her leave, and had the nerve to turn to Caroline, as if he'd never even fucked the strange woman at all, and asked her how her day had been.

"I've had a dreadful day, I got sacked, so did you I presume… cup of tea?"

Caroline went from a docile puppy to a raging volcano in under two seconds.

"YOU USELESS BASTARD!" she threw his own shoes at his head, leaning down to pick up something else, just as heavy and hard. "Here I am, thinking we could go out to dinner so I could erase this shit day I've had, to seeing you, up to your nuts in lady shagging cadaver!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I had a moment of weakness. Katherine's a friend, well – a student, of mine."

Caroline's eyebrows shot through the roof.

"We met through a writing course, she's been helping me with my novel," he began, blocking her lampshade with a pillow.

"You're telling me, this isn't the first time? I've been working my ass off at this crap Marketing firm so you can stay home and work on your first novel…how long? Do you love her? No I don't want to know. I'm only asking because I need to know exactly how big a fool I really am."

"No, I don't love her," Wes climbed over the bed, taking her hands in his.

"No, but you love to shag her," Caroline pulled her hands free of him, and packed her bags.

* * *

 **[PRESENT – Narrative A]**

Caroline sat up in her hospital bed, feeling alone and violated. The stitches in her forehead stung, and Matt had gone to get her coffee, to make her feel better.

She put down the hospital phone, sick of hearing the same engaged ring-tone on her boyfriend's phone. Maybe Wes was talking to some big publisher, maybe he finally got the break he wanted to finish his novel. She should be happy for him.

With a sigh, and a final clearance from her doctor, Caroline pulled the hospital gown from her, and dressed back into her work clothes. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Wes everything that had happened, and hope that the police could track down her stuff, especially the book her Dad had given to her for her birthday, the year before he'd died.

"Keep in touch," Matt said, giving her his card through the driver side window, when Caroline thanked him. "I'll feel better knowing I made a difference, and that you're not lying in a ditch somewhere," he pressed. "Do you want me to wait until your boyfriend comes down?"

Caroline shook her head, surprised and overwhelmed by his kindness.

"Thanks, but, I'm fine. Spare key," she said, tipping an old gumboot upside down.

Matt gave her a nod, and drove away.

Caroline heard the shower running, and Bennie and Jets blasting from the CD player.

Wes called out to her.

"Caroline, is that you?"

"No, it's the other woman, Monday, shag day, remember? Have you just gotten up, lazy?"

She made her way passed an empty cheese platter, seeing his manuscript on the coffee table.

"Went into a really deep sleep, think I'm coming down with something!"

She touched her stitches, reminding herself to leave them alone, or she'd make them bleed.

Wes came into the room, brushing past the dresser where two wine glasses stood.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" he demanded, in an over dramatic way.

She sighed, sitting down on the edge of their bed.

"Which story do you want first?" she asked. "Well, I got sacked, then I missed the train, and all the trains were cancelled, so I went to get a cab, and some loser mugged me – the police called it an attempted mugging – even though he stole everything, my wallet, my book.. _is this Elton John_?" she looked up at Wes for the first time.

He made a face, turning off the CD player.

"Can't stand Elton John, you know that," he said, brushing her hair from her face. "You're in shock, just relax… do you want a brandy?" he asked, reaching for the bottle.

Caroline contemplated the offer, then remembered the two wine glasses, and saw only one on the dresser – was she going mad? She was sure there were two.

"If only I'd just caught that bloody train, I'd have been home ages ago," she sighed.

Wes looked alarmed, and clammy, and downed half the bottle of brandy, much to Caroline's bewilderment. He must have had a tough day writing his novel, she thought, lying against her crumpled sheets, and yawning.

"I know, how about we go out to dinner, listen to some _Streisand_ songs, drink until we're under the table and forget this day ever happened?"

Wes kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," she murmured when they broke apart.

He smiled, a sad sort of smile.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her forehead. "But you need something more casual, you must have a party dress in here somewhere," he added, searching her wardrobe.

 **A/N: Some changes to the plot, here and there. I literally wrote this in about four hours, so please let me know if there's any typos, UFOs or any weird formatting that may occur. R &R x**


	2. Bonnie's Flat

**Disclaimer: Not mine, based on the movie, only borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Apologies for delay, life has been extra busy! Can you believe I've been in my new job for 10 months! Crazy! Enjoy x**

 **Bonnie's Flat**

 **2**

 **[Narrative B-Alternate Universe]**

Wes Maxfield knocked on Bonnie's apartment door with continued persistence, he wasn't ready to accept his two-and-a-half-year relationship with Caroline was over.

He knew he'd been stupid to think he could let Katherine Pierce back in his life without consequences. He wished he'd the strength to turn the vixen away, but Katherine always got her way. She fed on his knowledge of English Literature – role playing Victorian and Gothic characters, and surprising him in period attire; this week had been Jane Eyre.

Wes supposed, he feared what she would do, should he end their affair.

 _Did he love Katherine?_

No, he was adamant, it was everything but love.

Caroline Forbes would always be the love of his life - he just hoped she'd forgive him.

"Caroline? Caroline, I know you're in there?" he called, resting his head against the door.

He heard voices, one he was sure belonged to his girlfriend.

"Let me in, I want to apologise?"

The door opened, but instead of Caroline, Bonnie Bennett's glare returned his anxious one.

"She's not here!" she said.

Caroline and Bonnie were inseparable since childhood, both attending Mystic Falls High and later Whitmore College, undertaking different degrees, but always being there for each other.

Caroline always found refuge at Bonnie's after they fought, even over silly arguments like which colour they should paint the lounge room, and each time he knocked on Bonnie's door, she remained as formidable as the last, like a dragon guarding her golden egg.

"What have you done? Had to be something bad if you're here," Bonnie noted his dishevelled t-shirt, and erratic eyes searching for his missing girlfriend.

"You're Caroline's best friend, can you just tell her to come home?" he sighed.

Bonnie's lips thinned in contempt.

"Like you said, I'm Caroline's best friend, if she comes here, I'll do as _she_ asks!"

Wes almost lost a finger when Bonnie slammed the door in his face.

* * *

 **[Present – Narrative A]**

Wes and Caroline clinked their vodka shots together, spilling most of the liquor when they tried to stifle their laughter.

Liam, the twenty-something med student, tending the bar provided the drinks without question – it was clear, the couple were celebrating something.

What they were laughing about, Liam didn't have a clue, but the ex-Professor tipped well, and he wasn't one to complain.

He thought he remembered seeing Caroline's photograph around campus, or in the college magazine…

He left the couple to mop up their spillages, and went to serve two men at the opposite end of the bar. They were regulars, he remembered because the dark haired one always ordered bourbon, and the younger, after perusing the wine list, settled on the same as his brother.

"I'm telling you, Damon, you need some kind of sponsor or event planner…" Stefan argued.

Damon nodded to Liam, impressed when Liam poured him bourbon without even asking.

"Great, where do I find one? The restaurant will be open in a few days, and I need people to like it!"

Stefan shrugged, his eyes resting on a couple stumbling away from the bar.

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

Stefan excused himself from the bar, leaving Damon to make love to his bourbon, and brainstorm ideas to advertise his new business avenue on a napkin, while Stefan went to the bathroom.

He was surprised to witness his new friend flinging vodka shots down her throat.

"Caroline, hello? Rather annoying guy on the tube?" he interjected, waving at her.

He knew this tactic – a familiar move he'd adopted when having a shit day at the office, but the epic hangover which would occur the next morning was cause to interrupt.

His bladder would have to wait.

Caroline looked up, smiled and dabbed her puffy red eyes with a soggy serviette.

"It's only a job, you'll get another one," he encouraged her.

Caroline shook her head, concerning Stefan.

"Thanks, I just walked in on my boyfriend cheating on me," she admitted.

"What an idiot," he noted.

"It's okay, you weren't to know," Caroline sighed, mistaking his comment.

"Not me, your boyfriend," Stefan smiled and moved towards the bar.

Caroline laughed, attempting to breathe through her clogged nose.

"You see that guy over there? The one in the leather jacket? Well, he enjoys watching _Baywatch_ , so, keep in mind, there's always someone sadder than you… do you love him?"

Caroline laughed, feeling her anger seep away every second she spent with Stefan.

"No, I could never love a _Baywatch_ fan," she said, amused.

Stefan returned her chuckle.

"You're joking in your emotional state, that's a good sign, if you want company my brother and I are over there… look, Caroline, I'm really sorry. You deserve better," he said.

He couldn't help but smile at Caroline, pulling the menu towards her, as if she might stay a while.

* * *

 **[Present – Narrative A]**

The next day, Wes sat at a table at _Skull Bar_ , and pushed another beer towards his nephew.

"Well, Caroline's right you don't like Elton John," Aaron shrugged.

Wes sighed, waving his hand to disregard that aspect.

"Forget about Elton John, it's not important," Wes gulped down mouthfuls of beer, failing to rid himself of Katherine's corset, and his guilty conscious.

Aaron took a gulp of beer, thinking through everything his Uncle had just said.

"So, you say you couldn't end it with Katherine because you didn't know how she'd take it, but now you feel you're screwed because your girlfriend almost caught you doing the deed with your mistress. You do realize I've been warning you about this for years. I told you, Karma is a bitch."

Wes put down his beer, looking pale.

"Look, I know I'm a mess, and in many ways, a failure, but when I asked you to meet me here, I was actually hoping for some advice on the matter," he admitted.

Aaron sighed, running a hand through his thick head of hair.

"You want my opinion? You're not going to like it, it's based on reality, not fiction."

Wes sank into his chair, and braced himself for the truth.

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

Bonnie Bennett hurried into _Skull Bar_ , wearing her coat over her pajamas.

It wasn't like Caroline to not call in tears, or come over if something was bothering her about Wes.

She scanned the bar for any lost souls.

She never cared for Wes, the Professor of Literature, who the other college girls and Caroline loved. His blue eyes did not make her melt, and his announcement to write a novel did not send her into a romantic frenzy, but irk her, aiding to her conclusion: he lacked commitment, he would only usurp Caroline's earnings, and as for the romance – it was non-existent.

Her best friend deserved better than Wes Maxfield.

Bonnie found Caroline hunched over a bowl of cashews, with several empty shots lined up in front of her. She'd smudged her mascara, and the bar tender, Liam, so the name-tag read, served her shots with a shaking hand, with an almost empty bottle of vodka.

"Caroline?" she ventured, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bonnie?" Caroline squinted at her, slipping from her stool.

"What did he do?" Bonnie demanded.

Liam put down the vodka.

" _I_ didn't do anything, she threatened to call my manager if I stopped pouring her drinks!"

Bonnie glanced at the empty glasses and the bottle, then sighed.

"How much has she had?" she asked.

Liam raised two empty vodka bottles above the counter.

Caroline shook her glass at Liam.

"I'm not paying you to talk, I'm paying you to pour!" she snapped.

Caroline turned to Bonnie, answering her question.

"I have an excuse to be here: Wes broke my heart," she said.

"Uh-huh," Bonnie covered the bill, and assisted Caroline to her feet. "Time to say goodbye to Liam, it's past your bed-time," she said, picking up Caroline's clutch.

She noticed two men wave at Caroline, the lighter-haired one grinned.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked, taking in the latter's handsome features.

Caroline looked over her shoulder and smiled, waving exuberantly.

"My friend," she finished, as if Bonnie wouldn't have any questions.

"Right, let's get you home," Bonnie pushed open the door searching the street for taxis.

Rain and traffic made that search difficult, every taxi she waved down was already occupied.

Caroline complained of blisters, throwing her heels down the pavement to send them to Athena, Goddess of Wisdom & War.

Bonnie remembered their college years, nights were more fun when she could drink too, but tomorrow she had an early lecture to prepare for, so it was back home for the both of them.

The two men from the bar joined them on the sidewalk and hailed a cab in under two seconds.

Bonnie frowned until Stefan noticed her predicament and offered them a lift.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, opening the door.

Inside the taxi, Caroline noticed her reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm hideous," she gawked, flattening her frizzy hair.

Bonnie held up her hand when Stefan's brother looked like he might say something stupid.

"No, you're not, it's the vodka talking," Bonnie dismissed.

Stefan turned around from the front seat, as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

"Nothing a shower won't fix," he added.

Bonnie and Damon caught each other rolling their eyes, and turned out of opposite windows.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett, and that's not the vodka talking," Caroline sighed.

"I love you too, Caroline Forbes, now get some rest," Bonnie gave her friend a sad sort of smile, and rummaged in her purse for her house keys.

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

Wes tucked Caroline into bed, kissing her head, and letting her sleep off her hangover.

He returned to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and took in his relieved appearance in the mirror.

"That was close, what kind of idiot are you? She nearly found out about us! Have you lost your mind? This cannot happen again!" he hissed at his reflection, holding onto the sink.

Wes paused, realizing he had lost his mind, or he wouldn't be talking to himself in the mirror.

* * *

 **[Narrative B - Alt]**

Caroline woke the next morning to the sound of Bonnie opening the curtains with a clatter.

"What are you doing in my room?" she groaned.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" Bonnie queried with raised eyebrows.

Caroline sat up in bed, squinting at her friend.

"I remember a cute bar tender… and then, nothing. Honestly, it's a blur," she concluded.

Bonnie crossed her arms.

"You drank two bottles of vodka, and tried to French-kiss that bartender."

Caroline stared at Bonnie, flabbergasted.

"I did not! I mean, the vodka maybe, but I'd remember French kissing someone…"

Caroline touched her lips, as if touching them gave her any indication of where they'd last been.

Bonnie picked up a breakfast tray with orange juice and bacon, Caroline hadn't noticed.

"So, Wes came here looking for you. I can't believe he cheated on you," Bonnie changed the subject.

She sat on the edge of her bed, eyeing the strips of fatty bacon.

"Now I remember why I French-kissed the bar tender…" Caroline groaned sinking back in bed.

Bonnie sighed, pinching some bacon from her plate.

"You didn't French-kiss anyone, but you did get googly eyed at that Stefan-guy."

Bonnie smirked, licking her salty fingers.

Caroline blushed when she denied any feelings towards her new friend.

"He offered us a lift home," Bonnie pressed.

"He was just concerned," Caroline admitted, sipping her orange juice.

"If he was that concerned about me, I wouldn't be here serving you breakfast in bed…"

Caroline let a smile creep along her lips.

Bonnie looked at her bedside clock and smiled warmly.

"Now, I know all you want to do is eat ice-cream all day and watch _Calamity Jane_ but I need you showered, so we can go to _Lucy's_ , and only then will I help you find a new job."

Caroline contemplated her options.

"Do you think your cousin would be able to do, shorter, and blonder?"

Bonnie nodded, picking up her bag and keys.

"She's a professional, she'll make you feel like a different person," she smiled.

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

Caroline sat at the table circling jobs in the paper while Wes cooked bacon and eggs.

She concluded her dream of finding a career in Marketing or Public Relations was officially over.

"There's no PR jobs, Wes, I think I'm going to have to do something totally mundane, like wait tables, or look at this, deliver sandwiches/be a kitchen hand…" she circled both adverts and called the numbers shown, with a dwindling glimmer of hope in her heart.

Whilst Caroline wrote the details for her job interviews, Wes' phone went off and he answered it, catching Katherine's sultry voice on the other end.

"The other day was _sensational_ , I particularly liked the way you-"

Wes' hand trembled against his ear, and he glanced at Caroline who hadn't noticed anything odd.

Sweat poured from his upper lip and his heart pounded painfully.

Guilt ripped through his chest.

 _Katherine's lips grazed his, softly at first, and then more passionately. His heart pounded in excitement when Katherine stepped out of her corset, and stockings, rendering him speechless. He trembled in anticipation when she undid his belt, and left tantalising kisses along his skin. He trailed his ink-covered fingers between her breasts, satisfied to have procured mewls of excitement. Katherine's pants turned to screams when his hot breath puffed between her thighs._

"Sorry, I didn't order any trout," he panicked.

Caroline looked over her shoulder, perplexed, tapping her pen against her notepad.

Wes swallowed, his mouth completely dry.

"Wrong number," he had hung up on Katherine. "So?" he asked.

Caroline looked at her phone, scrolling to Bonnie's name.

"I have interviews for both, listen, I'm going to ring Bonnie, let me know when breakfast is ready?"

Wes looked down at the pan and realized he'd burnt the bacon.

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

Caroline admired her hair after Lucy Bennett finished blow-drying it.

"It's shorter, and blonder, do you like it?" Bonnie's cousin asked.

Bonnie lowered the magazine to her knees, and grinned.

"I love it, I feel amazing, totally re-invented," Caroline admitted.

"You _look_ amazing," Bonnie concluded. "Now, you're ready for that hot date with Stefan."

Caroline blushed rhubarb, and tried to deny she had feelings for him, neither Bennett were fooled.

"You should ring him, from what Bonnie tells me, he's one of the good guys," Lucy smiled.

Caroline pretended not to notice the butterflies fluttering in her chest each time they mentioned Stefan's name.

* * *

That afternoon, Bonnie and Caroline were enjoying a day of doing nothing, when the door-bell rang.

Caroline's hair was the highlight of her day, she had changed into a sports-bra and yoga pants, intending on some mediation to clear her head, and her hangover.

Bonnie disappeared behind a face-mask, wearing her slippers, which only meant one thing – she was ready for bed, and not taking social calls.

"Can you get that?" Bonnie asked, lifting a cucumber from her left eye.

"It's your flat?" Caroline said in downward dog pose.

"I'm not answering the door looking like this?" Bonnie argued. "Besides, it's probably for you."

Caroline groaned, dreading facing Wes and forgetting everything she wanted to tell him.

"'Hi, it's Wes, I'm a twat!' bullshit, bullshit…" she mimicked her boyfriend's voice as she came out of the pose. "No, you can't have me back, because I'm not an idiot!" she drank from her water bottle.

Bonnie's flat voice interrupted her imitation.

"You know that would be more believable if you weren't still in love with him?" she said.

"I'm not in love with him!?" Caroline said, tapping her foot against the floorboards.

Bonnie sighed, putting her cucumber back on her eye.

"So why are you still reading his horoscope then?" Bonnie said, throwing the magazine at her.

Caroline frowned, ashamed to admit she couldn't shake Wes from her heart, even when he stomped on it. But Bonnie was right – she did deserve better, she deserved the world.

"What is he?" Bonnie asked.

"A wanker?" Caroline said, debating whether or not to open the door at all.

"I meant star sign," Bonnie frowned.

"I don't care anymore," Caroline muttered.

"Then, why haven't you opened the door?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline swung open the door, surprised to see it wasn't Wes at all.

Stefan Salvatore stood there with an unsure grin.

Caroline steadied her breaths and leant against Bonnie's door, expectantly.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to check out this diner with me?" he asked.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie who gave her a thumbs-up without opening her eyes.

"Sure, I'll just grab my things," she said, running up to her room to grab her purse and change into a summery yellow dress that didn't have any chocolate cake or ice-cream on it.

"Enjoy your hot date!" Bonnie called from the couch when Caroline passed.

Caroline shut the door with tinged pink cheeks.

* * *

"How's the job search going?" Stefan asked when they'd ordered some food.

"Great actually. Bonnie's got me a job through a friend, I'm going to be waitressing at _Skull Bar_."

Stefan's eyebrows raised to the ceiling.

"After the other night, they let you back into the building?" he joked.

Caroline punched him in the arm for his cheek.

"Remember the bar tender, Liam? Well, he vouched for me, said I had what it takes."

Stefan paused before Caroline prompted what was on his mind.

"Look, if you wanted a side-project, Damon's looking for someone to help put his new restaurant on the map, and I know you've only worked marketing previously, but, would you maybe consider, helping him plan the event?" he asked.

Caroline pictured Bonnie's 'I told you so' expression and smiled.

"Side project, huh?" she pressed.

Stefan shrugged, giving her a hopeful smile.

"Sure, I'd love to help out," she said, guiding a strand of hair away from her lips.

Stefan sipped his strawberry milkshake, glancing at her sideways.

"Hair cut suits you by the way," he complimented, pushing $2.85 to the cashier.

He had meant to say it earlier but got distracted by their tangent conversations.

"Thanks, I was ready for a change," she admitted. "You've been full of compliments tonight?"

Stefan sat shoulder to shoulder with her.

"My brother taught me never to make a joke about a woman's hair, clothes, or menstrual cycle."

Caroline sighed, distracted with thoughts of Wes and their first date.

"So, what convinced you to come out tonight?" Stefan asked.

Caroline sighed, an overwhelming sense of sadness flooded through her.

Despite everything, she missed Wes.

Even on a date, she felt incredibly lonely.

"Look, Stefan, maybe I shouldn't be here, I'm not being fair…" she began. "I mean, under normal circumstances, you're really nice, and funny, my friend Bonnie thinks you're cute," she shrugged.

Stefan raised his hand, halting her.

" _Your friend, Bonnie?_ Your friend Bonnie thinks I'm cute?" he queried.

Caroline stifled a laugh that wouldn't disturb the other patrons.

"Shit! I just blew…wait, $2.85 on the wrong girl…?" he joked, drumming his fists on the counter.

Caroline returned to her untouched milkshake, and cold chips.

"Listen," Stefan held her hand. "Sometimes we are plonked into people's lives when they just need to be cheered up and reassured, and for some reason, it's just your job, we don't know why, in your case it's _my_ job, but I'll be honest, the fact that I find you moderately attractive just makes the job easier in my part," he grinned when she smiled.

He sighed, pulling back his hand.

"My intentions are completely honourable. I have no desire to overstep the mark, seriously…" he fiddled with a ring with a crest on his finger. "Do you prefer diamonds or sapphires?" he joked. "Sorry," he kept his mouth shut, his lips curving at the edges.

Caroline let his kind words sink in.

"Moderately attractive?" she asked.

He pointed at her.

"Ah-huh, I knew you were listening! You know, lose the sad eyes, the droopy mouth… I could get you an upgrade. So, having firmly set the ground-rules, what are you doing two weeks from Saturday?"

"Probably killing myself," Caroline said, flatly.

"Excellent, what time does that finish? Do you like boats?"

Caroline liked his sense of humour, and soon they'd exhausted several topics of conversation; made each other laugh until their cheeks hurt, and shared a slice of chocolate cake bigger than her shoe.

"Thank you for cheering me up," Caroline said, when Stefan walked her back to Bonnie's flat.

"Remember, you don't have to pretend with me. Break-ups take time to get over. I had fun too."

Caroline watched his eyes hover over her face, and then glance at the door which unlocked, as though Bonnie had known they'd returned – had she been up waiting for her?

"I'll call you about Saturday," Stefan added, putting his hands into his jacket pockets.

Caroline nodded, and pushed open the door, hearing Bonnie's surprised squeak behind it.

"Sure," she smiled, watching Stefan return down the side walk.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Reviews make me happy x**


	3. The Brandy Glass

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews! Glad the switching between present/future isn't too confusing! It's easier to follow in the movie :)**

 **The Brandy Glass**

 **3.**

 **[Present – Narrative A]**

Caroline blinked back tears, snug against Wes' chest.

Empty pizza cases rested on the coffee table, beside two bottles of chardonnay. He'd relented when she'd requested _Titanic_ , and didn't seem to mind when she lashed out at certain characters, or gushed over a young Leonardo Dicaprio.

They discussed the immense loss of life; the stupidity of not enough lifeboats and the arrogance in those who believed the _Titanic_ was unsinkable.

Wes rubbed warmth into her arms, when she shivered during Jack's final sacrifice.

" _Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me… it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful…Promise me you'll survive… you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

The film was special, they'd seen it together on its 103rd anniversary.

Caroline remembered Wes had held her hand, when Rose had let go of Jack's.

When Ioan Gruffudd called out for survivors, Wes had whispered 'I love you', squeezing her fingers.

Caroline's eyes settled upon her boyfriend's, thankful to be in his life.

"I love you," she said, kissing him.

He smiled, returning her sweet kisses.

"Happy almost anniversary, Caroline," he murmured.

Caroline tasted chardonnay on his lips, but couldn't smell his aftershave through her blocked nose. Her heart leapt when he gripped her waist, unclipping her bra beneath her dress. She curled her hair behind her ear as she moved to sit on his lap, leaving tantalising kisses against his neck.

She unbuckled his belt, eager to make the night unforgettable.

Wes cocked an eyebrow, pulling his lips from hers.

"Right here?" he queried, as her hand disappeared inside his jeans.

"That was my intention," she purred.

Wes squirmed beneath her touch, stumbling from the couch.

"I forgot, I was getting more wine," he said, re-adjusting his pants and belt.

Caroline sat back, confused.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

She heard the fridge door open in the next room.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit parched," he called out.

Caroline sighed, running a hand though her hair to de-stress.

 _Maybe he was thirsty? Or tired? He had been working hard on his novel recently._

"What about that bottle of whiskey my mother gave us last Christmas?" she said, changing the subject.

Caroline returned the film to their movie library, perusing the other titles, craving something a little lighter. Then retrieved her avalanche of tissues, and binned them.

"I'm pretty sure we drank that," he said.

Caroline entered the kitchen, re-doing her bra for the meantime.

"I didn't. I was saving it for our three-year anniversary," she admitted.

Wes rummaged through the shelves, pushing the fridge door back for her to see.

"There's no whiskey here," he frowned, finding a bottle of port instead.

Caroline could see there wasn't, but she was adamant she hadn't drunk it.

"The other day…what were you celebrating with that brandy?" she asked.

Wes busied himself uncorking the bottle, then served them both a drop.

"I wasn't celebrating anything…" he shrugged.

Caroline frowned, thinking back to the night she'd arrived home from the hospital, catching him in the shower with two glasses by the laundry basket: two glasses he'd later denied.

"Am I going mad? There were two glasses on the dressing table that day. One on the dresser and one in the laundry basket. I found it when I was doing the washing. You were at the library. I'd been watching _Ellen_ , it was only after I threw your shirts in, that I saw it at the bottom."

 _How had it fallen into the laundry basket, unless it had been on the dresser in the first place?_

Wes glanced in her direction, pushing the port towards her.

"No, there was a bottle and _one_ glass, I should know, I put it there," he said.

Caroline couldn't understand why he denied it.

"No, there were _two_ glasses, Wes."

Wes skulled his port, then faced her, a pink tinge seared his cheeks.

"There was _one_ glass, and if I remember that night, you'd been hit on the head…" he added.

Caroline gritted her teeth in annoyance, but decided a different tactic.

"Even so, it doesn't explain why I found a glass in the laundry basket?" she added.

Wes brushed passed her, and switched on the television.

"Maybe it was one of your mad friends? Bonnie's? I haven't forgotten all those college parties she used to drag you to when we first started dating..." he snapped.

Caroline stood in front of the documentary, getting irritated, but remained persistent.

"Those college parties were award ceremonies," she explained.

 _Why was he was acting so defensive?_

"Besides, Bonnie hates brandy," she pressed.

A vein in Wes' jaw spasmed, and he faced her again, arms on his hips.

"What are you trying to say, am I shagging a brandy drinker?" his voice rose several levels.

Caroline crossed her arms, frowning.

"Seriously, Wes! I'm just asking a simple question-" she continued.

Wes stood up suddenly.

"Women don't ask, they insinuate." He ran his hands through his hair, repeatedly. "I can't believe you think I'm having an affair! I can't believe you think I'd do something like that. Look, I love you, but apparently, that's not enough for you. You can believe what you like, but I'm not staying here to be interrogated. I'm going to bed, when you've come to your senses, feel free to join me."

Caroline took a step back, hearing their bedroom door slam in the distance.

* * *

 **[Narrative B- Alt]**

Caroline had already washed up the dishes from breakfast, watered the herb garden on the window-sill, and vacuumed and scrubbed the kitchen, before Bonnie's return. She'd never been one to sleep in, rising at the crack of dawn to get started on her to do list, which varied from day to day.

"Why hasn't he called to say he's a twat?" she fumed. "It's over, but it's the least he could do."

Bonnie appeared with two boxes of Caroline's belongings she'd rescued from Wes' apartment.

"Any evidence of Katherine?" Caroline demanded, stomach churning.

Her future; happiness; everything, had been stolen since she'd interrupted Wes shagging his research assistant, Katherine Pierce.

Bonnie shook her head, hands cradling her morning coffee.

"None I could see," she replied. "Wes wasn't even there…"

Caroline sorted her belongings, deciding upon which items to keep, and which to burn.

"He's probably with his whore. _Bastard_ ," Caroline muttered.

The phone rang, and Bonnie and Caroline both drew a surprised breath.

"Maybe it's him now?" Bonnie suggested, without moving from the kitchen bench.

"Stefan?"

Bonnie leaned into the call.

"Are you still free this afternoon?"

"This afternoon?"

Caroline tried to remember their last conversation: she couldn't help it, Stefan made her both excited and nervous. Stefan elaborated, words spilling from his mouth.

"Yeah, please come, it'll be a laugh. I'll pick you up at 4pm. Damon's driving, so look out for a blue Camaro. Bonnie's welcome, if she wants a break from grading papers," he added.

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest.

"We'd love to, do we need to bring anything?" Caroline interjected.

"Comfy shoes," he said. "See you both soon."

Caroline beamed, ending the call, while Bonnie gaped after her.

"Did he just set me up with _his brother_?" Bonnie asked. "Like a double date?" she asked, appalled.

Caroline rummaged through her belongings for something to wear.

"It could be exactly what we both need," she encouraged.

Bonnie gulped down the rest of her coffee, before Caroline threw her a pair of overalls.

* * *

 **[Present -Narrative A]**

Caroline woke up alone, reaching for Wes' bare back, only to find him at the foot of their bed, with his laptop bag over his shoulder, and his 'writing' face on.

"I'm off to the library," came his short reply.

"I was making us pancakes," she whined.

Wes sighed, returning to their bed to kiss her forehead.

"Save me one," he smiled.

Caroline moped, pulling at his laptop strap.

He sighed, leaning against their bed.

"Listen, you inspired me to finish this book, now I need a few hours to get my ideas together, and to check my facts before I go on my writing retreat?"

He glanced at her behaviour.

" _This_ isn't about last night, is it? Because I told you, I'm not having an affair."

Caroline sighed, remembering their argument, wishing she could forget it.

"No, go, I trust you," she said, releasing him.

"Great, I'll see you soon," he pecked her cheek and left.

Caroline had a thought just as the words fell from her mouth.

 _That was the problem, over the 2.5 years they'd been together, Caroline had blindly trusted him, even when Bonnie had her doubts, now this brandy thing bugged her… but if she followed him and he led her to the library, she could drop it, if not, she'd know to trust her gut, and she'd confront him… because if he's lied about that, he's lied about everything, including having an affair._

Caroline gave Wes a five-minute start.

She found him outside the bakery where he ate a pastry, inundated with crumbs.

Ten minutes later, he'd entered the library.

Caroline's stomach churned, growling at her for skipping breakfast.

Wes wasn't having an affair.

Her presence in the shadows made everything clearer: she was the liar.

* * *

Wes watched Caroline leave the library courtyard, suddenly clammy.

"I don't know why she followed me, Katherine, I'm not a sleuth-" he hissed into his cell.

Sweat dripped from his brow.

 _Caroline was never supposed to know._

The affair gave him an excuse to become someone different, to live a secret life.

Katherine's irritated reply cut over his panicked reaction.

"Do you want to end this, Wes? Because I don't. I've already booked the hotel in New Orleans. We are going to have a great time, and you are going to finish your novel, and we will celebrate with champagne, and a naked me, if you play your cards right," she snapped.

Wes craved her like a cocaine fix, knowing she'd destroy his life, but unable to quit her.

"I'll see you outside the flat at 0800, don't be any later, Caroline goes for her jog at 08:15am."

He ended the call, took some deep breaths, and borrowed a few books.

If he were a better man, he'd end the affair.

* * *

 **[Narrative B-Alt]**

Bonnie shuffled across the leather seat after her best friend.

"This is not a date," she reiterated to Damon.

Damon merely shrugged, unbothered.

"If you say so," he said.

Stefan reached for Caroline's hand, leading her down the forest trail.

"Lucky we've gumboots," she said, at Bonnie's matching pair.

Stefan smiled over his shoulder.

"Remember when I asked if you liked boats?" he hinted. "Well…"

Bonnie stomped through the undergrowth, to think she could be at home, reading.

"…Damon and I have the National Rowing Championship this weekend," he finished.

Bonnie tripped over an unexpected tree root, and landed on her hands and knees. Mud splattered her face, sleeves, and Caroline's borrowed overalls.

She cursed.

Damon's cocky grin cemented Bonnie's worst nightmare.

"I thought you weren't going to fall for me?" he chuckled.

Caroline pushed Damon aside, unimpressed.

She lifted Bonnie to her feet, then offered her antiseptic wipes from her bag.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to keep an element of surprise," Stefan explained.

"Well, I've never been to a rowing competition before," she said, brightly.

"Championship," Damon corrected, entering a large clearing filled with people.

Caroline and Bonnie stood on the edge of a hill, where a stone wall encircled a lake.

"But it's up to Bonnie, we can go home if you'd rather?" she said, wiping Bonnie's face.

Bonnie sighed, raking her fingers through her muddy hair.

"No, I'll be fine," she said.

Moored against the wharf were two long skinny boats with oars, and four seats per boat.

Caroline hugged Bonnie tight, thanking her against her ear.

"I'm buying you a spa treatment and a bottle of vodka when we get home," she said.

Bonnie caught the eye of a tall, olive skinned man fitting his boat, and left Damon to speak with him.

Damon followed, shook hands with other oarsmen, and changed into his uniform. Caroline watched Bonnie pay no interest in Damon. He didn't seem to care, aware of his own cheer squad, complete with t-shirts with his face on them. The championship deemed to be a popular event.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends," Stefan said against Caroline's ear.

He guided her to a patch of grass with a picnic rug, champagne and finger-food. Caroline felt self-conscious, but soon learned Stefan's three friends were welcoming.

A girl with long blonde hair and a beaming smile punched Stefan in the arm.

"How could you hide this gorgeous girl from us?" she demanded.

"Lexi, Caroline," he sighed.

Caroline liked Lexi, she liked Bon Jovi and 80s rock, and she was easy to talk to.

Damon took his position in front of Rebekah's boyfriend, Marcel Gerard.

"Aren't you going too?" she pointed at the wharf, unsure.

Stefan smiled at her, amused.

"No," he shook his head, rising to his feet, and pulled her with him. " _We're_ going."

Caroline heard Rebekah, Niklaus and Lexi shouting out their support.

Her heart raced at the thought of joining Stefan on the boat. _What if she fell into the lake? Or ruined the race? Or said something stupid_? She didn't want to ruin Stefan's surprise date.

They met Damon, and Enzo, who asked Bonnie to give them two loudspeakers.

"You've got the most important job as coxswain, to provide encouragement and motivation to your crew, as well as, necessary tactical decisions, and the responsibility to keep the crew safe. Just follow Stefan's lead, and most of all, remember to have fun," Enzo said, patting her shoulder.

Stefan sat in the stern of the opposite boat while Caroline made herself comfortable on Damon's, swallowing her nerves. She took a deep breath, wondering how she could 'have fun' when she was terrified.

Soon, her crew inspired her to be somebody new for a change.

She barked orders through her loudspeaker, competing with Stefan, until her fear disappeared, and the experience became unforgettable.

She felt the wind against her flushed cheeks, and the water against her fingertips.

Slicing through the waves, in a 4-man vessel, gave her newfound confidence.

It reminded her, she could do anything, with a little help from her friends.

Beside her, Stefan hung his head in mock-defeat, just as Damon's boat inched out in front, and the hooter sounded. _They'd won._

"You should set up your own Public Relations company?" Damon said, after the race.

Caroline looked at him, incredulously.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" he continued.

Stefan offered his hand, inclined to the idea.

"Uh, I could fail miserably," she said, smiling at Damon's ludicrous suggestion.

Damon didn't say anything for a while.

Lexi, Rebekah and Niklaus met them on the wharf, handing them champagne to celebrate.

"Or, you could prove to everyone, you're the best of the best?" he shrugged.

Caroline caught sight of Bonnie hugging Enzo.

She hoped the day hadn't been too boring for her.

"I'll think about it," she said, if only to stop her new friends from going on about it.

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

Caroline Forbes sat nervously in her boss' office, an empty sandwiches basket at her feet. It had been weeks into her new job, and she'd never met the boss.

 _She wondered why she'd been called in, surely, she hadn't been promoted already?_

The office door shut, and a tall, slender woman appeared, housing a stern expression. The woman stared at Caroline's pigtails, keeping her judgemental thoughts to herself.

"Caroline, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman folded her hands against her desk.

"Your curried egg sandwiches, left four of my employees with food poisoning."

Caroline gaped, unsure of what to say in her defence.

"I'm so sorry," she stuttered, but Katherine raised her hand.

" _You're sorry?_ You do realize, thanks to you, we lost a sponsorship with _Coca Cola_ , as four of our board members had to sprint to the bathroom to throw up? I would've fired you, but Mason in PR vouched for you, god knows why. So, I suggest you ensure all ingredients are within their use-by dates before entering the building, or you will be jobless, and unemployable. Nobody will hire you after I write my review on your unprofessional, not to mention, juvenile, appearance."

Caroline bit back her retorts, basket in hand, and excused herself from Katherine Pierce's office.

It wasn't until she'd left the building did she let the tears fall.

* * *

 **[Narrative B-Alt]**

Caroline stood in the Rowing Club surrounded by twenty people, consisting of Stefan and Damon's rowing team, and her new friends, Lexi, Rebekah and Niklaus. Bonnie had stayed, mostly to grab a drink with Enzo. Caroline had confronted Bonnie about her in the bathroom, but Bonnie remained adamant, there were none, just an admiration for the Music teacher.

Frowning, Caroline moved towards Stefan and Damon, drinking beers at the bar.

Rebekah and Marcel exchanged sweet kisses at the end of the bar, while Niklaus, Rebekah's brother, averted his eyes, congratulating Damon on his restaurant adventure. Lexi and Stefan reminisced about the Bon Jovi concert, while Caroline's suspicions about Bonnie and Enzo grew when he opened his guitar case.

"Your friend seems enamoured by our mate, Enzo," Rebekah smirked at Caroline.

"Can you blame her? Musicians are sexy," Lexi added, smiling at Caroline.

Damon chose this moment to make a toast.

"To Caroline, who led our crew on our first ever win, and who is extraordinary in her own right," he raised his beer. "And whom I'd like to thank personally, for agreeing to promote my new restaurant, which officially opens in a few weeks. Cheers!"

Beers and glasses clinked, and her name fell off their lips, echoing around the room.

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

Aaron had finished his shift at the hospital, stopping by _Skull Bar,_ to meet his frazzled Uncle.

"Hey," Aaron nodded, putting two beers on the table.

Bags resided beneath Wes' eyes, giving an impression, he lacked days of sleep. Judging by his Uncle's backward shirt, and upside-down watch, his day was not going as planned.

Katherine's name was enough to prompt Aaron's first question.

"Whose idea was this trip? Yours, or Katherine's?" he asked.

"Katherine's," Wes realized, making Aaron groan.

"And, I'm guessing not much writing actually happens?" he asked.

Wes avoided his nephew's eye, revealing a sheepish expression.

"Katherine has ways to motivate me," he muttered.

Aaron made a face, trying to forget the images which flashed through his mind.

"Ugh, I did not need to picture that."

Wes pictured Katherine on his last writing retreat in Georgia, a month ago.

' _You're so tense, you're never going to get any writing done if you don't loosen up!'_

 _She placed pleasurable kisses along his jaw, seducing him in his office chair._

' _I'm not in the mood, Katherine,' he muttered, cursor blinking distractingly._

' _Then get in the mood,' she slipped a hand into his pants, rubbing his lower regions._

 _Wes' eyes rolled into the back of his head, fighting not to cum in his pants._

 _He trembled, unable to think of any words, let alone sentences._

Aaron took another gulp of beer, to distract himself from his Uncle's flushed expression.

"So, what is it you really want, Wes? You have a choice to make, Katherine, or Caroline?"

Wes loosened his tie, as though it would help, then shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt either of them," he muttered, running a hand though his hair.

Aaron put down his beer, a serious expression remained.

"You have to choose, or you'll lose them both," he said.

* * *

Caroline entered their apartment, feeling eager to rest her aching feet.

She'd had horrible days before, but never had she been personally attacked, and frankly, it made her feel like shit. She was craving a bubble bath, ridding herself of Cruella's remarks.

Wes poked his head out of the kitchen where he'd been unpacking Chinese take-away.

"I've been so worried, where have you been?" he demanded.

Caroline went straight to the fridge, and poured a bottle of water for herself.

"Cruella Devil's ugly sister completely deflated me," she said.

"I know," Wes sighed, handing her a container of satay chicken.

Caroline gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean you know?" she asked.

Wes picked up some chopsticks.

"It's a saying," he hurried to explain.

Caroline kicked off her shoes, and dropped her bag on the bench.

"I'm sick of delivering sandwiches to offices, who don't even eat the whole sandwich - the leftovers they waste could feed homeless people on the streets, and, I know when you finish the book you'll be a millionaire, but, _when_ will you finish it?" she sighed, gulping down her drink. "Where were you earlier I really needed to talk to you?" she asked, pushing away her Chinese.

"The library, I had my phone switched off."

He paused, running a hand through his fringe.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, bit to do with the brandy glass…actually," he began, giving up on his walnut chicken.

He sighed, gathering his information in his mind.

 _It was time she knew the truth, consequences be damned._

He turned around to find Caroline asleep on the bench top, her face resting against her elbows.

* * *

On the morning of his writing retreat, Wes left Caroline asleep, and met Katherine, throwing his travel bag and laptop into the back seat of her convertible.

He'd planned the whole getaway a million times in his head, ensuring Caroline never found out.

"What are you doing? Drive, before Caroline looks out of the window!" he warned Katherine.

"I'm staring at that paint stain that's been there for years," she said.

Katherine accidentally or on purpose, honked the horn with her elbow when she kissed him hello.

"Are you trying to get us found out?" he hissed, pointing to the road, and glancing at is apartment.

"You're such a nervous wreck, when she's around. I have a brilliant idea, why don't you just dump her, and let me take care of you?" Katherine said, accelerating out of town.

Wes relaxed in his seat, turning up the radio, to drown his pounding heartbeat.

His phone beeped, and he looked down to read it.

 _Enjoy the peace and tranquillity, call me when you get there, love Caroline x._

* * *

 **[Narrative B-Alt]**

Wes was walking home from _Skull Bar_ , when Katherine surprised him.

She kissed his cheek in greeting, babbling about the hotel, and the sites to see, and how each new setting could inspire him to finish his book.

He'd lied to Caroline, the book was the sole reason for his affair, and it gave him a bitter taste in his mouth, each time he thought about it.

He'd be better off burning the manuscript, and starting anew, but he didn't dare tell Katherine that.

He heard the end of her conversation before he shut her out completely.

"I'm here for you. You seem distant, is there anything I can do, to help?"

Wes let her clutch his arm, distracted by rowdy members of the Rowing Club, and looked inside the club window, flabbergast to discover his ex, doing star jumps, amongst a bunch of men and women.

 _Was she teaching a Zumba class?_

 _She looked ecstatic, happy, and, he flinched, better off, without him._

He had stopped in his tracks.

"That's Caroline, what's she doing in there? It looks like she's having an epileptic fit."

Wes watched Katherine explode without caring of the consequences.

"I don't want to hear about Caroline, _I don't care_ about Caroline. The trouble is you do, quite clearly, so, I have the perfect finish for your book, THE END!"

Katherine pushed him, and flung her hand out into the street, hailing a cab.

"Where to, Miss?"

"New Orleans," she snapped.

Wes lifted his shoulders, with newfound strength and smiled, thinking of an apology for Caroline, but when he looked up, and watched her new friends toast her, he pocketed his hands, knowing an apology wasn't enough, he'd have to show her exactly how he felt, to win her back.

* * *

Stefan knocked on his mother's hospital room door.

Lily Salvatore lay against some pillows watching _Bold and the Beautiful,_ although the plot and characters eluded her. A half-drunk cup of tea, sat on her spin-table, beside her un-touched lunch. He noticed the drip up her nostril, and the oxygen machine on stand-by.

"Hi mother," he murmured. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Lily turned her head, lips curling into a smile at the sight of her son.

"Better now you're here. Ivy's just gone to get me some licorice," she said.

Lily reached for his hand.

He sat beside her.

"Damon made you a blanket," he put it on her bed. "He's been reading your crotchet magazines, pretty good for a novice. Listen, we can postpone our trip-" he said. "-until you're feeling better."

Lily shook her head, squeezing his hand.

Her death was inevitable.

"No, you can't stop living your life because of me, go. Remember _Monty Python_?"

Stefan hung his head.

"Yeah, I know, 'nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition'," he mumbled.

Stefan heard the snip of scissors against a paper bag, behind him.

Ivy had entered, giving the licorice bag to Lily, before she kissed him in greeting.

"What were you two talking about just now? You've gone all quiet?" she smiled.

"In anticipation for the licorice, my dear," Lily smiled, her teeth all black.

Stefan rose from the bed, so Ivy could readjust Lily's pillows, making her more comfortable.

"Well, you don't mind if I steal my husband away for a moment, do you?" she asked Lily.

Lily waved her hand to the door.

"Not at all, my dear. I like to eat my licorice in peace," she admitted.

Stefan followed Ivy out into the hall, his hands resting on his hips.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, as Ivy's face fell a little.

"She's only a few days left. The cancer is spreading quickly, they've suggested we say our goodbyes. I can't leave, Stefan. I don't care about losing the deposit. Being here, with your mother, is more important than some holiday."

Stefan pulled her into a comforting hug.

"She wants us to keep living our lives. You deserve a break from all this. Damon and I can deal with the funeral arrangements."

Ivy shook her head, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her yellow cardigan.

"We may be separated, Stefan, but we'll always be family. I'll keep my promise to stay your wife, until she passes, so you won't be burying her alone," she said, adamant.

Stefan sighed, resting his cheek against hers.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I'll ring Damon to let him know," he said.

Ivy smiled, and returned to Lily's bedside.

* * *

 **[Narrative B-Alt]**

Caroline blushed, sending Bonnie an embarrassed look, only to find Bonnie's fingers dancing up the fret bar, with Enzo offering advice. She barely recognized her friend, but gave her the opportunity to try something new, should she discover more about herself in the process – she looked happy.

Stefan's hands entwined with hers, and they slipped outside, walking down to the wharfs.

"Is this the part where you murder me?" Caroline joked.

"What, after that spectacular date?" he bumped her shoulder, grinning when she squealed in surprise. And winced when her fist met his chest. "Kidding," he gasped.

They walked by the fairy lights, and beneath the stars, while Stefan helped her into a row-boat.

"You'll have to row, since you bruised a few ribs," he began, holding his chest.

Caroline stared at him, and struggled with lifting the oars.

Somehow, without touching them, they still drifted into the middle of the lake.

"You are so gullible, you're worse than Lexi," he chuckled, grabbing the oars.

"You're mean," she pouted, feigning to stand, picturing a midnight swim.

Stefan caught her hand again, brushing his thumb over the inside of her wrist.

Her legs turning to Jelly and her heart skipped a beat.

She felt the sparks, shooting through her veins, like fireworks.

"I had a really good time," he murmured. "And Damon's right, you're extraordinary, Caroline Forbes."

Her eyes flickered to settle on his blue ones, weighing her options.

They were friends, good friends, and she enjoyed his company...

"Goodnight…" he breathed, capturing her lips in one swift kiss.

She freaked out, breaking off the kiss, her head spinning.

"Oh god, Stefan, don't." She sighed, glimpsing his ashen expression.

He returned to his seat, slightly deflated, although respectful of her feelings.

"No, I'm sorry. I broke the rules. I promise I won't try that again," he said.

"Yes, I'm getting over a major break up," Caroline pressed. "I know this is an ideal kissing moment, with the lake, the boat, and the stars, and I'm not, _not_ feeling it wouldn't be nice, but I don't know anything about you, and, well, I'm still on a rebound - I hate that word, but it's true-" she said.

She took a steady breath, pausing to lick her parched lips.

"Besides, I've rushed into relationships before, and look how my latest turned out, with my boyfriend of 2.5 years having an affair, so I need to protect my heart, because if not me, who?"

Stefan nodded, accepting her explanation without protest.

"I'm on a rebound myself, my whole life pivots around this girl, Valerie," he admitted.

Caroline gripped her hands, curious to know more.

"The year was 2000, we were 8," he said, before his lips twitched into a smile.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, it was easy to let go of her trauma when Stefan was near.

"I bloody _loved_ that woman, until she left me. Naturally, I went to pieces, as there was no junior Prozac to see me through-" he added.

A sudden urge overtook her, and Caroline kissed him, gaining an element of surprise. She tasted beer on the tip of his tongue, and closed her eyes, blissfully happy for several seconds, before reality woke her, and she pulled away, gathering her breath.

"-So, I uh, I um-"

Stefan's shocked expression reminded her of the time she'd kissed her high school sweetheart for the first time. Stefan's eyes darted from her curious gaze to her stained lips, and he swallowed, unable to string a sentence, until she jogged his memory.

"I kissed you," she admitted.

He nodded, slowly.

"Yeah, I spotted that too," he paused. "You weren't going to do that?"

Caroline blushed, staring at her toes.

"Can we put that down to a momentary lapse of concentration?" she glanced back at him.

"Is that what it was?" he prompted.

Caroline made a face, feeling the pressure to admit her true feelings.

"No? _Help_ ," the lapping waves against the boat drowned her deafening heartbeats.

Stefan smiled, gripping her shaking hands.

"I don't want to be a confusion in your life, Caroline, I don't, truly, but something's happened since I met you, that I wasn't expecting and I don't really, well, wasn't expecting…" he stopped short, unable to express himself, and shrugged. "You may as well know, you make me nervous."

Caroline beamed, shaking her head at his predicament.

"You make me nervous too, but you should know, you also make me brave."

She smiled, taking his hand, and met him halfway with a kiss which invited him back to her flat.

Caroline didn't even think of Bonnie until they were past the threshold and half way up the stair-case. The apartment was quiet, the hall light wasn't on, and no music could be heard from her bedroom. Perhaps she was with Enzo still? Caroline pushed Stefan a little to suck in breaths of air, and to swing her bag into her hand, checking her phone.

"Two secs, I need to let Bonnie know I'm okay."

Stefan gave her a pondering look, but didn't question her, and instead, asked to use the bathroom.

 _I'm at home, sexy times with Stefan. I'll leave your bedroom light on x_

 _p.s. have fun with Enzo_

Not long after, a response came through.

 _Enzo left, Damon stole his guitar and is serenading me with Bon Jovi. I'm staying with Lexi. X_

 _p.s. there's whipped cream in the fridge._

"Bonnie okay?" Stefan asked, returning with two glasses of water.

Caroline nodded, taking a sip, and smiling to herself, because Wes was never so courteous.

"She's staying with Lexi, apparently Damon's serenading her," she said.

Stefan nodded. "Sounds like drunk-Damon."

Stefan sculled his water, and put it down on the bedside table, flicking though her reading list.

"What's your take on whipped cream?" she asked.

"Delicious on sundaes," he said.

"What about, on me?" her shy voice suggested.

Without hesitation, his lips met hers, and she smiled, gaining her confidence again. She rid him of his checked shirt, whilst stepping out of her jeans, and murmured against his ear.

"So, that's a yes, then?"

Stefan lifted her, clinging to his bare shoulders.

He deposited her onto her bed, curling her sun-kissed hair behind her ear. He gazed at her with an admiration that melted her racing heart.

"That's a hell yes," he murmured. "I'll get the cream," he grinned.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline rolled onto Stefan's pillow, having had the best sleep in weeks. She remembered last night, and her stomach did backflips. The whipped cream had been an amazing edition to their night of fun - she would have to thank Bonnie for the tip, but first she needed a shower.

Bleary-eyed, and slightly sore in certain places, Caroline patted the mattress for Stefan, confused when she couldn't find him.

 _Had she kicked him onto the floor by accident?_

Peering over the edge, Caroline saw a yellow post-it note on the carpet, and picked it up.

 _Now that's what I call a big a lapse of concentration, didn't want to wake you… x_

The dork left her a note.

She grinned into his pillow, still smelling his aftershave, and sighed.

Then she remembered Bonnie, and Damon's serenading, and Lexi…

On the way to her shower, she dialled Bonnie and got her best friend's voicemail.

 _Maybe she was still asleep, it was only 7.30am._

"Bonnie, it's Caroline, do you want to meet me for breakfast. Call me," she said.

 **A/N: I think I killed myself with Belvafore feels. Also, my muse decided to go off on a tangent with those Bamenzo scenes, forgive me. There will be more Bamon to come next chapter. What were your favourite parts? R &R **


	4. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: Borrowed & nurtured. A/N: I'm glad you're enjoying this, and its alternate universes. Apologies for the delay, my grandma died recently (aged 99), my nephew is 6 months, and my job in Early Childhood is keeping me busy, but I appreciate your patience. Enjoy x**

 **Mistakes**

 **4.**

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

After her night with Stefan, Caroline met Bonnie at _Damon's Grill_ for coffee and breakfast.

What occurred after Damon serenaded Bonnie with Enzo's guitar?She needed details, and something to distract her from calling Stefan for a rendezvous.

Bonnie collapsed into the seat opposite.

"Is that… Damon's shirt?" Caroline pointed out.

Bonnie plucked it from her chest, squinting at it, casually.

"Thought it was baggy," she grimaced.

Bonnie slouched in her chair, the coffee rim against her lips.

"Thanks for this, I barely slept last night," she admitted.

Caroline gawked until Bonnie sat upright, and put down her coffee.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Caroline Forbes! Lexi's staying at the Salvatore's. I've obviously picked up Damon's shirt by mistake…" Bonnie explained. "He slept in Stefan's bed. I just got your voicemail, and I barely slept because Damon was vomiting all night."

Caroline blew on her searing hot coffee.

Bonnie continued, "Whenever their toilet flushed it made this loud clunking noise. I got up at 4am to see if he was still alive, and heard him crying into his pillow. Has Stefan said anything about his family? I mean, I don't even know his mother's name, or whether their parents are even alive?"

To be honest, Caroline hadn't asked, she was still getting to know, Stefan.

"Since when do you care about Damon Salvatore?" Caroline asked. "I thought you liked Enzo?"

Bonnie poured sugar into her coffee, frowning.

"I care about me, and _because_ of Damon Salvatore, I'm sleep deprived, and wearing men's clothing – and you know what happens when I lack sleep?" Bonnie prompted.

"Yeah, you turn into a dragon-lady," Caroline muttered. "Who breathes fire!"

Bonnie yawned, and nodded, gulping down her coffee.

"Remember when I said Enzo left? He had 'somewhere important to be'. Beforehand, I invited him to take the vacant music position at Whitmore, because he taught me, someone 'musically challenged', _Greensleeves._ After Damon serenaded me, he smashed the guitar into the fireplace."

Caroline ordered an Acai bowl for herself, and blueberry pancakes for Bonnie.

"Lexi gave him a bottle of bourbon, and he drank the whole bottle, then danced atop the bar, without his shirt. Later, Niklaus and Marcel carried him to the bus stop, and Lexi and I dragged his drunk ass onto the bus while he bellowed _'Consider the Lilies'_ at the top of his lungs."

Caroline queried Bonnie with a confused look.

Bonnie sang the song best she could, off pitch a little, but Caroline got the gist.

 _May I introduce you to this friend of mine,_

 _who hangs out the stars_

 _Tells the sun when to shine_

 _And kisses the flowers each morning, with dew?_

 _Oh, but He's not too busy, to care about you_

"It's a song about God," Bonnie said. "They sing it at my Gram's church. I know it by heart," she said.

"I thought Damon was an atheist?" Caroline frowned.

Bonnie pondered something, while their breakfasts arrived. She glanced at waitresses' name-tag, reminded of her Gram's mother's name, 'Ivy'. Serviettes and cutlery were left on the table, and Caroline picked out the kiwi fruit, much to Bonnie's annoyance.

"That's the thing, what do we _really_ know about him?" she asked.

"He's Stefan's brother?" Caroline said, perplexed. "And, he owns this place!" she added.

Bonnie poured a liberal amount of maple syrup over her stack of pancakes.

"He's also arrogant, cocky and sporty, but when it comes to his emotions he clams up."

Caroline smiled into her coffee cup, noticing the frustration in Bonnie's voice.

Bonnie picked at her pancakes, regretting the nightcap she had with Lexi.

"Does Damon know you borrowed his shirt?" Caroline changed the subject.

Bonnie licked the maple syrup from her fingers.

"No, and he doesn't know, _I know_ he sleeps naked," she revealed.

Caroline choked on a spoonful of oats, clearing her airway with coffee.

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

Caroline swept her fringe from her sweating face, wincing from blisters, as she waited tables; tidying and clearing them when patrons were done. She spent her days working for _Cruella_ delivering sandwiches, and her nights, waitressing, just to pay the rent on Wes' apartment.

It was late afternoon, when she overheard a couple arguing over a gift of roses.

They weren't a new couple judging by their lack of personal contact; there was no nervous excitement indicating their first date; only tension, with the girlfriend critiquing the restaurant, before her boyfriend arrived late, roses in hand.

"What are those?" the woman demanded.

"Roses, because I missed you at work all day," the man answered.

"You only ever buy flowers to hide your guilt – are you cheating on me?"

"I bought you flowers because I wanted to do something nice for you. Why do you women assume it's abnormal to buy flowers? This is a romantic gesture, you should be grateful."

"Grateful? Are you fucking serious? Last week you forgot our wedding anniversary."

Caroline remembered all the times Wes had spontaneously surprised her with flowers, and how she never questioned his intentions, not once. She remembered the brandy glass fiasco, and how things still didn't add up, but most of all, she remembered how Wes had acted.

" _What are you trying to say, am I shagging a brandy drinker?" his voice rose several levels._

 _Caroline crossed her arms, frowning._

" _Seriously, Wes! I'm just asking a simple question-" she continued._

 _Wes stood up suddenly._

" _Women don't ask, they insinuate." He ran his hands through his hair, repeatedly. "I can't believe you think I'm having an affair! I can't believe you think I'd do something like that. Look, I love you, but apparently, that's not enough for you. You can believe what you like, but I'm not staying here to be interrogated. I'm going to bed, when you've come to your senses, feel free to join me."_

Caroline listened to the woman's interrogation, head spinning in realization and self-doubt. Heat ascended to her neck and cheeks, and black dots masked her eyes. Her limbs grew heavy, and her knees buckled. Her collected plates slipped through her fingers as she sprawled onto the carpet.

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

Caroline sat in her office, doodling hearts in her appointment book, having spent all morning calling media outlets to promote Damon's Grill - the last few weeks had disappeared like grains of sand in an egg-timer, she thought.

When Stefan requested her help, she'd thought the idea 'ludicrous'– starting her own PR office seemed unimaginable – but now, after deliveries of office stationery with her name on it in Lucida Calligraphy, she'd discovered a newfound confidence in her abilities.

With Bonnie's help, she'd converted an old Yoga studio into her new office, filling it with modern furniture, with Rebekah, Marcel and Lexi's assistance. Of course, she paid them with sugared delights from Bonnie's Grams' sweet shop.

She'd met Damon for lunch to run through last minute ideas. In fact, she'd seen more of Damon than her actual boyfriend, who'd been busy all week with meetings.

Caroline entertained a thought which blundered into her mind, causing her stomach to knot. With shaking hands, she flicked through her diary, stopping on a page to stare at it in abject horror. Her stomach did backflips, and she closed her laptop, stuffing her phone into her bag.

"Liv, I have to run an errand, I'll be back soon," she said to her secretary.

Outside her office, Caroline rang Bonnie to meet her at home after she visited the chemist.

Bonnie was in the kitchen making coffee, when Caroline entered, arms loaded with shopping bags.

"Coffee?" Bonnie offered her a mug.

"I have to pee," Caroline said, taking her bags with her.

Bonnie left Caroline's coffee on the bench, returning to her book.

Forty minutes later, when Caroline's coffee had turned cold, Bonnie's knuckles rapped the bathroom door, concerned for her friend's safety.

"Everything okay in there?"

Caroline emerged behind the door, ashen-faced, and puffy-eyed. She held up a pregnancy test.

"Stefan?" Bonnie guessed.

Caroline nodded.

"You can't tell from one? They can be inaccurate?" Bonnie pressed.

Caroline emerged from the bathroom with multiple tests in each hand.

"You can tell from six packets," she said in defeat.

Bonnie hugged Caroline, holding onto her shaking friend.

"What you going to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Caroline said against Bonnie's ear.

"Whatever you decide, I'm here for you," Bonnie admitted, hugging Caroline tight.

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

Caroline sat on hers and Wes' unmade bed, counting the rings as her call rang out.

Excitement burst through her at the very thought of telling him her news, then, with each unanswered ring, it petered out. When her third consecutive phone call went unnoticed, she left a voicemail.

 _Maybe his phone was charging? Or switched it off? He was supposed to be working, after all._

"Hi Wes, I had the weirdest dream, you were there and you had a mask on your face, and you had something to tell me but you couldn't say it… Anyway, I fainted at work today, and as you know, I don't normally faint, so I made a Doctor's appointment, and, well… call me back, it's important."

A minute after she'd hung up, Wes returned her call. Caroline answered swiftly.

"Hi darling, sorry I missed you, what is it?" he sounded exhausted, like he hadn't had much sleep.

Somebody groaned in the background.

"What was that?" Caroline queried.

Somebody swore, the groaning grew louder.

"Nothing, just a bizarre sexual ritual next-door – neighbours, the walls are thin here."

Wes glared at Katherine, his arm gestures at the phone ignored by his mistress.

"I stubbed my toe on the bath" Katherine hissed, wet with bubbles.

Caroline answered Wes, "sounds horrific!"

"I know, anyway, you were saying?" Wes prompted, hunched over his phone to drown out the noise.

Katherine rubbed her toe, groan morphing into a sigh, as she hobbled closer to Wes.

"Are you sure everything's okay, there?" Caroline asked.

Wes glared at Katherine, paranoia getting the better of him.

"Fine, fine, look, I'll phone you back after I tell the neighbours to _be quiet_. I'll make a complaint to the hotel manager. I don't know how anyone can sleep or work, with this racket. Bye."

Caroline sighed, dropping her phone on her bed.

After a beat, she said, flatly.

"So, I did a test, turns out I'm pregnant, thought you might like to know."

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

Damon's restaurant opening was upon them, and she couldn't miss it - she wouldn't, it was too important. She hadn't had the chance to tell Stefan about her pregnancy or that she'd decided to keep the baby. He had been unreachable, so Caroline focussed her attention on the event.

She'd put her heart and soul into selling _Damon's Grill_ to the media, and to the public. She recognised faces from his Rowing Championship, and regulars who popped in for breakfast. She had not expected this crowd; her persistent voicemails had made a difference.

Damon's charming smile and personality won over most of his customers, but Caroline wanted to display a classy, regal and unique atmosphere for dinner guests, different to the bistro-styled café it had been.

Fairy lights twinkled from the windows above the violin quartet she'd hired to play covers of popular songs. Waiters poured drinks, while guests seated themselves at blue linen tables. Caroline ensured they were comfortable, advised when courses would be served, and asked them to mingle while they waited.

Bonnie squeezed Caroline's arm.

"This is your debut as much as Damon's," she whispered. "Enjoy it."

"Can you see the Salvatores yet?" Caroline whispered.

"No, but I can see Enzo," Bonnie muttered, adjusting the top of her champagne-coloured dress.

Caroline wrung her shaking hands together, she felt like royalty in her sequined lace dress, about to attend her own coronation. Niklaus had even joked the dress belonged to a Princess.

"Grace Kelly," Lexi had interjected, pinning Caroline's hair, while they got ready at Bonnie's.

Caroline wondered what Stefan would say about everything.

She readied herself for any questions her clients might have.

Damon hugged her from behind, squeezing her tight.

"I can't believe you included a snow machine and ice-sculptures? I just did about three interviews, and a photoshoot, and the lady from _New York Times_ loved my Molten Chocolate Lava cakes. I'm getting drinks," Damon's gaze stopped on Bonnie and Enzo by the mini spring rolls.

"My pleasure, Damon," she said. "I just hope they like your menu."

Caroline saw the life and excitement diffuse from his eyes, having speculated his feelings for Bonnie.

"Yeah, I, uh, me too."

He hesitated, thoughts forgotten.

"Dance with me," Caroline took Damon's hand. "The drinks can wait," she added.

He gave her a wry smile.

"You know, just because Stefan's late, doesn't mean you can rent me as your boyfriend," he grinned, twirling Caroline into position.

The flash of cameras almost blinded them.

"Stefan's not even here?" she asked.

Damon pulled her into him, confused.

"He didn't tell you? Yeah, he had a few 'work things' to finish."

Caroline hugged Damon's shoulders, her glance wandered to Bonnie, who had lost Enzo to the call of mini spring rolls. She saw Lexi and Rebekah in the photo booth, and Marcel and Niklaus by the bar.

 _What work things were more important than her first PR event?_ Caroline tensed her jaw.

"He wants more than anything for you to succeed tonight," Damon added as an afterthought.

Caroline let go of Damon's shoulders, disappointed, as the music faded.

"He should have told me that himself."

Damon eyed her sadly.

"Give him a minute, and maybe he will," he left the floor, heading towards Bonnie.

Caroline curled an unruly strand of hair behind her ear.

"May I have this dance?"

Stefan appeared behind her in a suit and tie.

"Depends, you won't ditch me for 'work' again will you?" she said.

Stefan offered his hand, eyes steady.

"No, that's over with, tonight you have my undivided attention. You look stunning."

Caroline accepted his offer to dance, awaiting his explanation.

"Flattery? Don't think that will get you anywhere," she murmured.

He smiled. "My mother taught me to be honest in a lady's presence."

Caroline felt butterflies swoop from her stomach, leaving her exposed.

"Your mother is a wise woman. I'd like to meet her someday," she said.

"She would have liked you," Stefan smiled, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Caroline went to question his use of past tense but spotted Wes holding a platter of food.

"Excuse me Stefan, I have to deal with this," she said, breaking away.

Bonnie dropped her mini spring roll, swearing under her breath. Damon returned to Stefan's side, with drinks, while Caroline confronted Wes, anger reverberating through her words and actions.

"What do you mean you wanted to see me? _Seriously Wes_? You can't be here. This is an important night for me and my friends. How did you even get in?" she hissed, trying to keep under the radar of the curious guests.

Wes pushed his fringe from his forehead.

"One of the waiters is a friend. Look, I wanted to be here. I'm proud of you and _I miss you, Caroline._ We were good together, you and me, and I was stupid, so very stupid -" he grasped her hands, his thumb brushing the top of her knuckles. "-to have let her in..."

Caroline flinched at his physical contact and at the name of his mistress.

"We can't talk in here, Wes. _Outside_!"

She dragged him away from Stefan, Damon and Bonnie, and the new life she'd created, away from the light of Damon's restaurant and into the shadows of her past.

"Caroline, please look at me, I'm sorry, you're _too good_ not to fight for!" Wes pleaded.

She rolled her eyes, rubbing her bare arms from the chill night air. She glanced again through the restaurant window, finding Stefan where she'd left him, on the dance floor, unsmiling, though guarded, as though he may still come should she call for him.

"He's a lucky bloke, you seeing him?" Wes ventured, noting Caroline's silence.

Her lips thinned in annoyance.

* * *

"Is that him? Her ex?" Damon queried beside Stefan, sipping his champagne.

"Guess so," Stefan mumbled, taking the spare champagne from Damon.

A beat, then.

"Does she know about Ivy?" Damon asked.

Stefan gulped down his drink.

"I didn't intend it to happen, but Caroline and I, we clicked, and now it's all so complicated…" he admitted. "She wants to meet our mum, but mum thinks I'm still married to Ivy: a lie I instigated, so how in the world do I tell Caroline, I've been dealing with funeral arrangements all week, not work?"

"You have to tell her," Damon rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You owe her the truth."

Stefan sighed, returning his gaze to Caroline, unaware if she was working things out with Wes, or ending them forever. All he could do was respect her wishes, and be there as a friend, since that was their agreement, even if his heart and soul opposed.

* * *

 **[Present – Narrative A]**

"She's quite pretty in a horsey kind of way," Katherine said, standing over a photograph she'd found of Caroline in Wes' suitcase, a bandage hanging from her left hand. "I met with her a few weeks ago, when she first came to work with me. I told her she gave my office food poisoning! I should have taken a _snapchat_ of her face for you," Katherine laughed.

Wes lowered his phone, the cogs in his brain working overtime, he remembered how he'd felt knowing she was the reason, Caroline had been so upset that day.

"I told you to leave Caroline alone, she's done nothing to you," his voice trembled in frustration.

Katherine raised her eyebrows, then scoffed, "Well, that wasn't going to happen, I'm her boss. She and I will be doing proposals and projects, we might even do an all-nighter, and open the wine to get better acquainted, then _anything_ could slip out, like how you and I met before she knew you, how we've continued our affair for months, and how she had no idea. I mean, you and I had sex in her bed, for godsake!"

Katherine dropped the photo, and sat on the bed, bandaging her toe, then her ankle and her foot.

"Katherine, I was on the pissing phone to Caroline, she thinks I'm alone on a writing trip….! You can't come in here screeching when I'm on the phone?" Wes shouted, pointing to his mobile.

She stared at him, her toe smarting from the edge of the porcelain bath.

Wes wondered if she had even heard him, then her voice began like a whisper, gaining momentum and strength.

"Don't you _know_ what I'm trying to do? I'm _trying_ to be your girlfriend, Wes! Except, it's quite clear, that _that_ is never going to happen, is it?" she unwrapped her bandaged toe, and threw the scrunched-up bandage onto the floor.

Wes didn't reply.

"Perfect. Sometimes I may as well be talking to a brick wall," she muttered, hopping over to her overnight bag. "I am cashing my ticket in, I am getting the bus. I am going to tell all my friends, 'never go back!' It's OVER. Don't call me ever!"

Wes watched Katherine hobbling from the hotel, without a shred of sadness. He called his nephew, excitement in every syllable. Relief spreading through him.

"I finished it!" he shouted down the line.

"The book?" Aaron's unsure reply asked.

"No, I'm a writer, I'm never going to finish the book, the affair! It was such a mistake, but it's over! "

"How do you feel?" Aaron asked.

"I'm ecstatic! If I knew it would feel this good, I would have ended it months ago."

"And Katherine?"

Wes paused, pacing about his room packing his suitcase.

"She's not jumping through hoops, but it's the best thing, she knows that, well she was upset – she hurt her toe on the bath, but I'm good, yeah, I think I might go home, I want to be home before Caroline gets back from work… I might even have time to buy some flowers, you know, I think everything's going to be better now."

"So, drinks, Friday?" Aaron asked.

"I think I might take Caroline out for dinner, so, raincheck?" Wes grinned, closing his laptop.

"Sure, and Wes, I hope things work out for you both."

"Thanks, now Katherine's single, you might even have a shot?" Wes added.

"Thanks, but no thanks," came Aaron's declaration.

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

"I really have to go inside, Wes," Caroline complained, watching Damon plating up his creations.

Wes nodded, rolling up and down on his heels.

"Will you come and see me? Please Caroline? I'm proud of you and everything you've accomplished since, well, you know," Wes leant forward and kissed her lips. "Just think about it," he said.

Caroline felt her stomach plunge to the ground, guilt swarmed through her veins.

She watched Wes leave, then stumbled inside, dizzy suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah rushed to her, with a worried Lexi and Bonnie.

"Yes, too much champagne," Caroline lied, holding her stomach.

Bonnie made Caroline sit at the table, and poured her some water. Caroline spotted Damon revelling paparazzi flashes, plating up his molten chocolate cakes for his admirers.

"What did that jackass want?" Bonnie hissed, giving her the glass.

"Forgiveness, and to explain things," Caroline replied, sipping her water.

"He wants to explain how he accidentally put his penis into another woman's vagina?"

"Bonnie," Caroline warned her friend with a look. "Not here. Please."

Bonnie pushed her chair out, picking up a knife.

"If he bothers you again, I'm going to castrate him with this steak knife," she warned.

Caroline sighed, taking the knife from her best friend.

"No, you won't, because I need my best friend by my side, not arrested for murder."

Bonnie hugged Caroline, and didn't leave her side until Caroline begged her to.

Caroline bumped into Damon on the way to the bathroom, surviving another of his bear hugs.

"It's official, I love you, you're a genius, I'm in the _New York Times_ ," he grinned. "They love me."

Caroline smiled, glad their joint adventure had been such a success.

"Damon, have you seen Stefan?" she asked, scared Wes might have chased him away.

Damon watched Bonnie tuck into his chocolate dessert, seated with Lexi and Rebekah.

"Yeah, he had a business trip, he apologized," he explained.

Caroline couldn't help but think Stefan's leaving had everything to do with Wes' visit. Maybe he was trying to give her space; respecting her wishes; giving her time to tie up any lose ends.

"When will he be back?"

Damon hadn't taken his eyes off Bonnie.

"A day or two," he admitted.

"Damon," Caroline sighed. "Stop staring at Bonnie and go ask her to dance," she sighed.

For the first time ever, Caroline saw fear in his eyes.

"Just ask her where she got her dress," she said, giving him a gentle shove. "I promise she won't give you an aneurism. Just be your charming self, and maybe tell her something about your mum."

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

"Wes?" Caroline entered her apartment from a hellish day at work, to find her entire hallway lined with roses. She hung up her coat and scarf, took off her shoes, and ventured further into the lounge, one hand instinctively over her stomach just in case of an intruder. "Are you back?"

She saw an empty suitcase on the coffee table with a crumpled photograph of her inside.

"I missed you so I came back early," Wes' grin welcomed her, then faltered when Caroline answered him with scepticism, channelling the woman from the restaurant. "I bought your favourite flowers?"

"Roses?" she questioned.

"Do you not like them?" he stammered.

"Why did you buy the whole florist?" she asked.

Every square inch of their apartment was covered in bouquets of yellow, red and white roses.

The scent almost overwhelmed her.

Wes held up a flyer advertising _Damon's Grill._

"Because I love you. Listen, I booked us dinner at this new restaurant which opened, for 7pm."

Caroline shook her head.

"I can't, I have that interview for a PR job, small international company - I told you about it."

Wes deflated, then picked up the restaurant flyer and his phone again.

"Oh, I can make it for later?"

Caroline went to the fridge, searching for leftovers.

"No point, I have the second interview straight after. Why don't you meet Aaron? Aren't Fridays, your usual hang out day?" she asked, opening a container of spaghetti, and grabbing a fork.

"But I wanted to take you out, you know, to celebrate?" he complained.

"We do need to have a serious chat," Caroline admitted.

Wes agreed, opening the blinds in the kitchen.

"JESUS CHRIST!" he let the cord go, and the blinds banged against the kitchen window.

"What?" Caroline asked, fumbling with her leftovers.

"There's a humongous spider up outside," Wes lied.

Seeing Katherine glaring at him through the window was enough to scare anyone.

Wes' mobile rang, he answered it, dreading the caller.

Katherine's sultry voice gave him chills.

"I really need to talk to you. Come by my apartment at 8pm."

Wes grimaced into his phone, eyeing Caroline pouring her spaghetti into a microwavable bowl.

"Sure, sure, yeah, I can meet you. Russell needs a hand to clear out his spare room, his family came unannounced, okay, mate, I'll see you at 8." Wes put his phone into his pocket. "Sorry, what was that other thing you wanted to tell me?" he queried, opening the fridge for a drink.

Caroline shook her head, watching him linger by the kitchen bench.

"It doesn't matter, it's not important," she lied.

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

Caroline made sure Bonnie didn't murder Damon on the dance floor by enlisting Rebekah and Marcel to watch them both. She stood by the door with Enzo, and Niklaus' to give out little gift bags she, Lexi and Bonnie had stayed up all night making, containing a pen with Caroline's PR agency details; chocolate truffles; and mini bottles of vodka.

Damon had regained his confidence, twirling Bonnie into the middle of the dance floor. There was something about him – she guessed it was his ability to live in the moment, it was infectious. Bonnie spun back into his chest, hair loose around her face, a smile prominent on her flushed face.

Caroline wove through dwindling guests, with only one thing on her mind, she needed to find Stefan.

Ordinarily, she wouldn't dare turn up at someone's work without an invite, but she refused to keep her secret from Stefan for another two days. He had as much a say in how to raise her baby as she did, so she caught a taxi to the address in her phone, and pushed through the rotating doors, heels echoing across marbled floors.

She only hoped she could tell him before he left for his business trip.

A girl with black hair and rose-coloured lips, making her resemble _Snow White_ , without the seven dwarves, looked up when Caroline approached the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Stefan Salvatore," Caroline asked. "Could you page him for me, please?"

The girl, April, looked up from her computer.

"He's gone to visit his mother at the hospital with his wife, Ivy. He won't be back for a few hours."

Air rushed from her lungs.

" _His wife_?" Caroline's mouth dried, her face, ghostly.

"What did you say your name was?" April ran a finger down her appointment book.

Caroline felt the marbled walls closing in on her like a tomb.

"Do you have the hospital address?" she gasped.

The receptionist gave her an odd look, curious by Caroline's presence, but jotted the address on a post-it note. Caroline flagged a taxi, heart racing - her boyfriend had a _wife_ he'd never mentioned the entire time they'd been dating?

There had to be some mistake on the receptionist's part, but Stefan didn't have a sister, and why would the girl lie? Anger, and confusion made her head spin. She took a sharp intake of breath which alarmed the taxi driver, before she yelled, 'stop' spotting Stefan outside Whitmore hospital.

Caroline stared at the woman hanging onto Stefan's arm, it was the waitress from Damon's Grill.

"Ivy," Caroline remembered, gripping the car door.

To her horror, Stefan kissed Ivy: a chaste kiss, which broke Caroline's heart.

"Business trip, my ass," she scathed.

She'd seen enough, slamming her taxi door.

Hot tears burned her cheeks.

"Everything okay, miss?" the taxi driver asked.

She gave Wes' address, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"No, everything is _not okay_ ," she snapped.

She wrapped her right arm around her stomach, sobbing gently.

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

After a quick dinner, Caroline threw on her scarf and left Wes on the couch with his laptop. She paused at the door, the flowers prompting her to say something.

"Are you having an affair, yes or no?" she asked, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Wes looked up from his computer, hands hovering over the keyboard where they'd been for the past five minutes or so. The radio filled the silence, advertising _Damon's Grill,_ and its local cuisine.

Wes closed his laptop and got up from the couch.

"No. I'm not. Caroline, look at me, I am not having an affair, I'm not," he pressed.

Caroline sighed, picking up her bag and portfolio.

"I shouldn't have bought this up now, I'm late for my interview. We'll talk later. Are you going to be here when I get back?" she asked, checking her bag for her house keys.

"Yes, of course. Listen, good luck," he said, stepping towards her.

Caroline left before he could kiss her goodbye.

* * *

 **[Narrative B- Alt]**

Caroline sat on the far end of Wes' couch, the memories they shared together, a distant dream.

"I don't know why I came," she admitted, clenching her hands together.

Wes reached over to touch her knee.

It felt so foreign, impure, like she could still feel _her_ on him.

"Please don't touch me, Wes," she ordered. "Just tell me what you wanted to say, because being here just brings back _that night_ , the night you were shagging your research assistant, and I can't, I can't get that horrible image from my mind. You really hurt me."

Wes nodded, staring at his own shaking hands.

"Please put Katherine out of your mind, she's out of mine. It's finished, over. I made a mistake, I'm truly, truly sorry for hurting you," he moved closer, making Caroline uncomfortable. "This new bloke, Stefan Salvatore, does he not make mistakes?"

Caroline gaped at him.

"A mistake? You cheated on me, Wes, repeatedly. What is it with you men?" she yelled.

Wes got up from the couch, retrieving a wad of typed paper with a rubber band around it.

"Listen, I've stopped writing my book. You see, I can't write without you. I can't do anything without you. I want you to come back, we were so good together, remember?" he tossed the manuscript into his wastepaper basket, glancing at her reaction.

Caroline shook her head, blinking tears from her eyes and fighting the guilt she felt from being there. Memories she shared with Wes overwhelmed her; moving in together; home dinners; movie nights.

Caroline held her head high.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I am not the reason you can't finish your book - I jumped like Rose, but you stayed on the Titanic, and you, and your book sank to the bottom, because you didn't _fight_ for us, Wes. All these years I stayed thinking one-day life would improve, but it didn't. We deserve better than this."

Wes' phone rang, and Caroline told him to answer it.

He did, much to his reluctance.

"I'm late, Wes, and I'm never late, _four days_ …" Katherine's irritated reply cut through him.

He gulped down air.

"Oh, hey Russell, not now, I'm with Caroline, can I call you back? Great."

Wes ended the call and ducked to the bathroom, leaving his phone on the bench.

Suspicious, Caroline picked it up, looked at the call log, and re-dialled the unknown number.

The mystery caller answered on the first ring.

" _Why_ are you pretending I'm Russell, you know I hate that, Wes!" Katherine yelled.

Caroline surmised as much, her voice barely wavered.

"It's Caroline, we met once, I overheard you faking your orgasm, sorry I can't be more specific!'

She took a deep breath, waiting for Wes to enter the room again.

He noticed the empty bench, and raised his hands in a familiar 'I can explain' motion.

Caroline pegged his phone at his lying face.

"Don't call me," she said. "We're done."

* * *

 **[Present - Narrative A]**

Wes hurried into Katherine's apartment, paranoia shadowing him. Sweat rolled beneath his business shirt, and his mouth grew dry in anticipation. He felt eyes on him from every direction, but each time he searched his surroundings, he found nobody nearby.

"Ten minutes, Katherine, and don't ever turn up at my kitchen window again."

Katherine walked into the room wearing a dressing gown.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," she said, undoing her gown.

Wes stumbled into the couch, too late to avert his eyes.

"Katherine, what are you-?"

"Relax, I just want to show you something…" she said.

Wes stared at Katherine's naked body, his eyes dropped to her waist, where they lingered in shock.

Her stomach protruded a little, revealing a small baby bump.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

Wes' mouth sagged in shock as he stared at his pregnant ex-girlfriend.

"No, no, this can't be happening, you can't be…" he gaped.

Katherine put on the kettle, like a cup of tea may help, Wes presumed.

He needed something stronger, like a barrel of pinot noir, or a mallet to stop his head from spinning.

A timid knock on the door interrupted them.

"Get that will you?" Katherine barked.

Wes flung open the door, ready to tell the pizza delivery man to buzz off, but instead he froze.

Caroline Forbes stood on the welcome mat, reading flashcards he'd seen her write.

"You're right on time," Katherine called from her bedroom door. "I'm sorry, Caroline, I can't take the interview right now, I'm discussing whether I'm going to keep your boyfriend's baby, sorry you had to hear it this way," she said.

Caroline dropped her flashcards, staring into Wes' forlorn looking eyes.

Her stomach leapt at the thought of Wes fathering not only her child, but also his mistress', and she backed away, ignoring Wes' shouts, running fast down the hall. Wes' voice echoed after her, and in her panic to flee, to escape the lies Wes had spun, she couldn't wait for the ping of the lift, but instead threw herself down the rail of the emergency steps.

Wes grabbed her elbow, trying to stop her, yelling at her to listen, it wasn't what she thought. But Caroline didn't know what to think anymore, she just knew her world was falling apart.

"Let me go!" Caroline shook herself free, lost her balance and fell down the flight of stairs.

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

"Hey, Bonnie, is Caroline here?"

Bonnie stood against the doorframe, with little faith in mankind, let alone, Stefan Salvatore.

She had consoled her best friend for most of the afternoon with raspberry and chocolate swirl ice-cream, and the promise to kick Stefan's ass, but seeing him poised on her welcome mat, without a worry in the world, convinced her, he had no idea what had occurred in the last three hours.

In-fact she could see little different between Stefan and Wes; both men had broken Caroline's heart.

Caroline went for a walk to clear her head, leaving a very worried Bonnie behind to check her cell every few minutes in-case she'd called, or worse, jumped into the Falls. Caroline had even expressed how she'd felt unfaithful by visiting Wes, despite having just seen Stefan kissing Ivy.

"You've got a damn nerve turning up here! She saw you at the hospital with your wife?!"

Bonnie crossed her arms, watching Stefan's face pale in comparison, then he slapped his forehead.

"You damn idiot!" he yelled.

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Caroline deserves the best, so you better figure out what you want, because if it's Caroline Forbes, my best friend, then you've got to do better than this."

Stefan looked at Bonnie, seeing her in a new light – she was right, he had to do better, like Damon had said, he should have told Caroline the truth weeks ago.

"Where is she?" he asked, desperation in his eyes.

Bonnie shrugged.

"She went for a walk to clear her head," she admitted.

Stefan rubbed his neck, looking out at the scenery.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she yelled, making him jump.

Her eyes widened pointedly, and he jumped down the stairs, intending to find his soulmate.

"Don't do anything stupid, Caroline," Bonnie shut the door, resting her head against it for a few minutes to gather her breath.

Her heart raced at the thought of Stefan searching every inch of Mystic Falls for her. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom, taking off her dressing gown, revealing Damon's shirt, which had become the most comfortable of pajamas. She threw her gown on her desk chair, stepping over her bra and returned to her warm bed, already occupied by Damon Salvatore.

She brushed Damon's fringe from his eyes, bourbon on his lips.

Tears glistened his cheeks as he dozed.

"Stefan?" he murmured. "What did you tell him?"

"To be the better man," she whispered.

"To think mum missed all the excitement," he mumbled.

Bonnie lay beside him. "The funeral?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered, rolling onto his side to face her.

Bonnie wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "She sounded like a wonderful woman."

Damon nodded, silent for a moment, lost in memories.

He leant forward and kissed Bonnie.

"What was that for?" she asked when he pulled apart.

"For letting me in, both metaphorically and physically."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and switched off the lamp, hearing Damon's chuckle against her ear.

* * *

Stefan burst through Damon' Grill, startling Ivy who almost dropped her orders onto the floor. Patrons stared at him as though he were some meth-head who had come in from the streets.

"Ivy, you seen Caroline?" he puffed, scanning the restaurant for the blonde.

"No, why?" she asked, but he'd already left, letting the door bang on its hinges.

Stefan sprinted down the street, controlling his breathing and hoping to find her.

He went everywhere he thought she might have gone. The diner where he'd cheered her up after her break-up with Wes, Skull Bar where she'd downed multiple vodkas, he even bombarded her office, only to discover Liv had gone out for coffee, and wouldn't be back for ten minutes.

He remembered their first kiss on the lake, as droplets of rain began to fall. He hailed a taxi, getting out on the bridge, and finding the rain torrential now – he saw couples darting along the footpath struggling with umbrellas, as the wind became their adversary.

Out of ideas, and about to lose his mind, Stefan paced up and down the footpath, wiping rain from his cheeks, then a couple metres in front moved away, and he spotted Caroline looking out at the water. She hadn't noticed him, but her lip quivered, either from the cold, or from her thoughts. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves, and ran her shaking fingers through her drenched blond hair.

"CAROLINE," Stefan yelled over the roar of traffic.

Caroline looked over her shoulder, glared at him, and hurried further in the opposite direction.

His heart sank, but he followed, desperate to tell her everything.

"You're making a mistake, oh, I'm such an idiot, look at me, listen to me, please."

He jogged through the pouring rain, grabbing her arm, if only to get her attention.

She spun around, shaking herself free.

"NO! You listen, I _never_ want to see you again! I have been through _enough_ for one year, I stupidly believed here was a man who was different, but it is clear, I made a mistake. Now _please_ , do me a favour and go away!" she shouted, alerting some of the people on the bridge of her troubles.

Stefan tilted his head in the rain, exasperated, but mostly annoyed with himself.

"I _am_ married, Caroline, but I am _separated,_ look, walk away if you want, but take this with you," he called across the bridge. "The woman you saw today is the woman I married three years ago, we separated six months ago, and soon we'll be divorced," he sighed, wiping rain from his forehead.

"I have wanted to tell you so many times, I didn't tell you because… _I don't know why I didn't tell you,_ and now you've found out another way, I wish I _had_ told you," he sighed, rubbing his neck. "My mum was dying of cancer, and Ivy agreed to keep up the pretence as a favour, she's a very decent woman, do you have a mum, Caroline?"

Caroline froze, facing a red phone booth across the street, its glass fogged up.

Elizabeth Forbes was the only family she had left, and she couldn't imagine losing her.

Stefan continued. "If we are not going to be together, Caroline, then let it be for the right reasons, not just confusion, which can be erased in a split second…." he remained hopeless, forlorn, rain dripping from the end of his nose. "These last few days, I was organising my mum's funeral. She died this afternoon, and the kiss with Ivy: it was a goodbye kiss, that's all."

Caroline turned around, wanting to believe him.

"Is this the truth, Stefan?" she asked, uncrossing her arms.

He nodded, colour returning to his cheeks.

"Permission to engage the enemy, sir?"

Caroline sighed, having missed him, and his humour.

She met him halfway, her lips grazed his, lightly at first, then more passionately. Her arms cradled his neck. He lifted her, hungrily devouring her lips, making Caroline giggle, until they broke apart for air. He curled a strand of her wet air behind her ear, finding it refused to stick, and the attempt only made them both laugh.

Her steady eyes and flushed cheeks from the wind caught him in a trance.

"Stefan, I need to tell you something important, but I need to phone Bonnie and tell her I'm ok," she said, setting out across the road between the break of traffic.

Stefan grinned, calling out to her.

"Caroline, I love you!" he said through the heavy sheets of rain.

She beamed at him, then a glare of white light appeared suddenly.

Stefan heard the screech of tires and yelled a warning, but the car hit Caroline front on, and she flew over the windshield, landing heavily some metres away, limbs distorted beneath her.

 **A/N: Hope you have your tissues handy. Favourite moments? Reviews make me happy :)**


	5. The Spanish Inquisition

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed and nurtured. A/N: Final chapter, thanks for taking this ride with me. I hope it's as good as the last. Stay tuned for more #SterolineMovieShots coming your way x**

 **The Spanish Inquisition**

 **5.**

 **[Narrative B – Alt & Present – Narrative A]**

Two gurneys rushed into Whitmore hospital, wheels squealing against the linoleum.

Stefan and Wes sprinted beside Caroline, gripping her unresponsive hands, guilt pulsing through their chests. Tears dripped from their eyes, hair and clothes drenched with rain, desperate for assistance. Hospital staff steered Caroline into surgery, shouting instructions.

Caroline's smile had been bright in the darkness, now her clothes were stained with blood. Paramedics had responded to their urgent calls, bandaging broken bones, and bracing her neck.

Wes watched the swinging doors, faced with his past and future.

Caroline had discovered his secret, with Katherine's help - he blamed himself for his own stupidity. He imagined Aaron's laugh discovering he'd impregnated both girlfriends – his head spun.

There was nothing more they could do, but pray.

* * *

 **[Narrative B – Alt]**

 _It was his fault she lay in that gurney._

He should have let Caroline go… not said anything, she'd have phoned Bonnie, and been safe.

He threw his fist against the swinging door, frustration getting the best of him.

A nurse looked up from her phone call, and Stefan turned to the wall, barely holding it together.

 _He couldn't lose her._

Stefan closed his eyes, slowing panicked breaths, but each time he did, he pictured the car's headlights blinding Caroline, his yell silenced by the crunch of her body against the hood, before being flung from the road. His eyelids opened to see the nurse begin towards him, clipboard in hand.

He adjusted his stance, trying not to look like he needed to be restrained.

"Stefan? Are you the husband?"

He balled his aching fist, hidden inside his jacket pocket.

"I will be, we're getting married," the thought had crossed his mind seconds before the accident.

The nurse indicated he sit down, expression serious.

Stefan obeyed her instructions with bated breath.

"Caroline suffered major internal injuries, I'm afraid she's lost her baby," she admitted.

Stefan's ears rang, drowning the other patients' chatter nearby.

He stared at a stain on the floor, rocking to and fro, as his future flashed before him.

The nurse paused, taking in his stunned silence.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" she asked.

Stefan shook his head, fumbling with his phone. He needed to call Bonnie, but his hands shook so much it was impossible to search her name in the contact's list.

"Here are her personal belongings. She's on a drip, and morphine for her injuries," the nurse gave him Caroline's phone, watch, necklace and wallet. "She also has several broken bones."

"She's going to be okay though?" Stefan asked, a lump in his throat.

The nurse showed him into surgery where Caroline lay in the operating theatre, an oxygen mask obscuring her face. She wore a hospital gown flecked with dots, skin bruised blue, purple and black.

"Is there anyone you would like me to call?" the nurse asked. "Parents, friends?"

Stefan moved closer, aware of the multiple machines keeping Caroline alive. He touched her fingers, afraid they'd never squeeze his again. He glanced at her stomach, overwhelmed by her loss. He blinked back tears, thumb brushing the inside of her wrist – a faint pulse beneath her skin.

"Her best friend, Bonnie, she'll want to be here," he muttered. "And Caroline's mum, Liz."

Stefan watched the nurse accept the task with a nod. He'd seen her fluffing his mother's pillows, bringing tea and sitting by her bedside, holding her frail hands. He took the time to thank her, appreciating her kindness. "Thank you for your help, Jo," he said.

Jo stepped outside, leaving Stefan alone with Caroline.

He brushed Caroline's hair from her eyes, cupping her cheek.

"Caroline," he paused, waiting for her to respond; an eye flutter, a twitch of a smile, anything.

He began again, words distorted in rhythm. "I'm glad we got things sorted out tonight, and I'm glad you caught the train that day…" his hope dwindled.

His future flashed through his mind: cooking dinner, buying their first house, kids' laughter.

A sob escaped him. "I'm going to make you so happy. _I promise_ ," he kissed her forehead, emotions cascading from his chest.

Her breath faded against his cheeks, and the machine flatlined.

Stefan held his soulmate, hands lost in her damp blond curls. He could hold her in his arms forever, praying God took him too, like He'd taken his mother, girlfriend, and unborn child.

 _What was one more?_

Someone squeezed his shoulder. He flinched, alarmed by the Sheriff's uniform.

He accepted his fate, kneeling to be cuffed. _Caroline was dead, because of him._

Shouts, doors banging, he glimpsed Bonnie and Damon staring at him, aghast.

The woman took off her hat, eyes glistening with tears, yet a smile shone through.

"You must be Stefan; my little girl spoke fondly of you."

Stefan recognised her from photographs in Caroline's room.

It was her mother, Liz Forbes.

* * *

 **[Present – Narrative A]**

Enzo walked over to the hospital wardrobe, clearing Lily's clothes, and shoes into suitcases. He whistled a tune while folding Damon's crochet blanket, then surveyed the television which only stayed on for _Ellen;_ the cabinet housing 'Get Well Soon' and 'Thinking of you' cards; and the stained tea mugs on the swing-table.

"Alright, Lorenzo?"

Lily emerged from the bathroom with her toothbrush and toiletries-bag in hand, wearing her best blue dress, and a concerned look, worried about him, rather than the other way around.

"Mmm, fine, you ready to go home?" he asked, zipping up the suitcases.

Lily nodded, reaching her frail arm out to hook onto Enzo's.

"Provided my sons haven't run amok," she joked. "It will be good to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Enzo picked up her suitcases, and helped Lily walk out of her hospital room.

They passed a room across the corridor where a man stood with a nurse, listening to her patient's diagnosis. Enzo caught sight of the woman, battered and bruised, motionless in the hospital bed.

* * *

The nurse, Jo, closed the hospital door.

Wes knew by the nurse's grave appearance, and Caroline's injuries, things were serious. He declined Katherine's persistent calls, and listened for Caroline's results with bated breath.

"Caroline suffered major internal injuries, I'm afraid she's lost her baby," Jo admitted.

Wes' ears rang, he collapsed into the nearest chair, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

Wes shook his head, fumbling with his phone, he needed to call Aaron.

His hands shook so much it was impossible to search Aaron's name in the contact's list. His mind flashed back to Katherine's apartment, her pregnancy news, and Caroline's betrayed expression.

"Here are her personal belongings. She's on a drip, and morphine for her injuries," Jo gave him Caroline's phone, watch, necklace and wallet.

"She _is_ going to wake up?" he whispered, overwhelmed with guilt.

Caroline wore the white hospital gown flecked with dots, her body bruised blue, purple and black. Her steady breaths fogged up her oxygen mask in regular puffs.

Jo gave him a sad sort of smile.

"Is there anyone you would like me to call?" she asked. "Parents, friends?"

Wes shook his head, and put Caroline's personal belongings on the bedside cabinet.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," Jo said, pulling the door shut.

Minutes later, Caroline stirred, turning her head from side to side.

"Caroline, can you hear me?" Wes leaned forward on the edge of his seat.

Distorted memories flashed through Caroline's mind, causing confusion - a white light on a bridge, kissing a mysterious stranger, dancing in a restaurant with friends, milkshakes in a diner, a train passing…

She pushed the mask from her face, a lump in her throat, staring at the closed venetians.

She recalled the moments before her accident.

Wes. Katherine. The Interview.

 _Her entire life, a lie._

"Caroline, I'll do anything you want, darling," came Wes' desperate response to her silence.

She turned back to look at him, glaring into his anxious eyes.

"Will you?" she said. "In that case, I want you to stand up, walk over to the door, go through it and close it behind you," she pointed to the door, and rolled onto her side, with nothing else to say.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, not for her relationship but for the baby she'd lost.

Wes hesitated, but knew it was hopeless to argue; he'd blown all of Caroline's chances.

He took his phone from his pocket, and redialled Katherine, discovering the engaged tone.

* * *

Jo returned to Caroline's bedside, finding her patient dressed, and on a mission, despite her injuries.

"You are fortunate, Caroline. You had a lucky escape, but that doesn't mean you should rush back to your normal life. You should rest, eat some hospital food, sleep. Doctor's orders."

Caroline sighed, adjusting her sling around her arm, and making it dig further into her neck.

"I'm grateful for all your help," she winced, picked up her phone, and put her belongings into her bag. "But I'm not one to sit around all day, I'll go insane. I want to be home in my own bed, pigging out on Raspberry Swirl with my best friend rewatching The O.C., okay?"

Jo gave Caroline a strange look, like she didn't believe her to do any of those things.

"I'm not driving, if that's what's got you worried, I called a friend of mine to take me home."

Jo raised her sleek eyebrows.

Caroline sighed, "His name is Matt Donovan, he's a taxi driver, you were here when he brought me in, after an attempted robbery? Look, he's outside waiting for me, and I owe him a fare. All I need is a signature on these release forms. I'm fine. I'm single, not suicidal, despite running late for a job interview held by my ex-boyfriend's mistress, who announced she was pregnant with my boyfriend's sperm, as was I. Who needs therapy when you have morphine?" Caroline joked.

Jo frowned, still worried for her patient.

"Caroline, you could still benefit from therapy, after all, you did lose your baby," she said.

Jo took the release forms Caroline waved at her with her non-broken arm, and sighed, a pen poised on the dotted line.

A voice in the hallway alerted her to Stefan Salvatore who had visited his mother in the room across the corridor, bringing flowers and gifts. She remembered Lily had been released, and decided upon granting Caroline's wish, if only to do a little match making.

"I'm fine, Jo, nothing ice-cream won't heal," Caroline forced a smile.

"I'll sign it on one condition, you agree to one week of therapy," Jo added.

Enzo St John had arrived earlier to retrieve Lily.

Unbeknown to the recovering cancer patient, a surprise awaited her: her sons, their vintage styled cars, and a renewal of vows. The nurses had been talking about it for days – impressed by Enzo's romantic suggestion. Jo had a little bag of liquorice to give Lily from everyone on the floor.

"Seriously? _Fine_ , I'll do it," Caroline sighed, disgruntled.

Jo recalled her own proposal, in her living room over Chinese takeaway on a school night, where her husband had been grading papers - an impromptu decision based on her pregnancy news. She couldn't help but listen to the two voices outside, eager to share in their surprise.

"What's taking you so long? Damon's already eaten half the frosting?" Stefan hissed.

"Lily's saying goodbye, and you're not meant to be here, Stefan, you'll ruin the surprise."

"Fine, just get her downstairs before Damon corrupts the Celebrant," Stefan sighed.

"I'm not rushing a cancer patient, you get downstairs and make sure Damon behaves."

Jo handed the release forms, signed and dated, back to Caroline, then opened the door.

"Do look after yourself, Caroline Forbes," Jo sighed.

Caroline peeked through her venetians, spying Matt on the curb below. He held a book; a little ragged in appearance, except for the bow on the cover.

Her heart lifted in anticipation, while she pulled her bag onto her non-injured shoulder.

 _It couldn't be her tea-stained book? Ripped from her hands by an opportunistic burglar? The one her father had inscribed before his death? Containing her favourite story of all time – Little Women?_

She entered the corridor, saw Jo embrace a woman, beside a man carrying a bag of liquorice, who looked familiar - perhaps he was an actor, or a musician?

She used the wall to shuffle across the lino, watching the lift open, and then, close.

Her injuries forced her to slow down, making her miss the lift.

She pressed the DOWN, and listened to the woman with dark hair thank her doctors and nurses for taking care of her. Caroline fiddled with her earring, trying not to eavesdrop on their personal celebrations. She watched the man tug on the woman's arm, muttering into her distracted ear, then the woman waved goodbye, and they walked towards the same lift.

The doors opened, and Caroline hobbled inside, banging her fist against the Ground Floor option.

She smiled when the doors closed, relieved to have escaped interacting with total strangers. Her smile faded, noticing her grim features in the steel door reflection.

She removed her hand from her stomach where it had instinctively lived over the past few weeks, and released a breath, keeping from bursting into tears, or throwing her fist against the lift walls, simultaneously.

A man in a tuxedo and tie, smiled at her through the reflection in the doors.

Caroline hadn't noticed she wasn't alone in the lift.

She fiddled again with her earring, sending it pinging to the floor.

The man retrieved it, a grin unravelled across his playful face, and he held it out to her.

"Cheer up, you know what the _Monty Python_ boys say?"

Caroline looked at him, a response spilling from her mouth.

"'Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition?'" she said, having never watched _Monty Python._

They stared at each other, surprised, fingers touching, with a feeling they'd met before.

Caroline noticed his eyes were an intense blue, like the ocean; twinkling with mischief.

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy. Bonus chapter in progress x**


	6. Written in the Stars

**Disclaimer: not mine, borrowed and nurtured. A/N: apologies for the delay, am studying and working. Been trying to get this chapter finished for months but couldn't find inspiration, finally persisted x**

 **Written in the Stars**

 **6.**

She'd defended him; the man who'd lied and manipulated her; the man who'd lived a double life; the man who'd failed to procure her a lifetime of happiness. Wes Maxfield destroyed her life, and that of their unborn child's. How does one move on from that? How does one begin to live again?

 _Caroline's head spun from the morphine._

 _She exhaled, eyes adjusting to the white, crispness of her hospital room._

 _She pulled tubes from her nose with her non-broken arm._

 _Her body ached all over: bruises splashed her limbs._

 _Her past with Wes dwindled from her mind._

 _Her soul crushed – motherhood stolen from her in the blink of an eye._

 _She slipped from the high mattress: lino cold against her bare feet._

 _She walked to the end of her bed: each step draining her energy._

 _She picked up her clothes from the hospital chair; undid her polka dot smock and let it drop to the floor. She pulled on her suit, covered in cobwebs and dirt; and blouse with her blood on it - all she had left._

 _She unlocked her phone and rang a cab - she wasn't fine, but she would be once she got home._

Caroline stood in the lift, preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Her stomach grumbled, but Stefan didn't comment, too engrossed in his conversation about his mother, Lily.

"Mum's been in and out of hospital for nine years with cancer. I reckon she missed my cooking, there's only so much hospital food you can put up with, you know?" he joked.

He seemed _genuine, kind,_ but her mind was a mess of emotions, so she remained silent.

"I make a mean bolognaise!" he added, adjusting an antique ring on his right hand.

She half-smiled, half-grimaced, as her sling cut into her neck.

 _Like a cancer, Wes sucked the life from her, leaving her a shadow of her former self._

Stefan leaned against the rail, while the lift pinged notifying the ground floor.

"I must've read _Pride and Prejudice_ five times," he reminisced. "Mum never tired of it, loved hearing my pompous Darcey voice," he held the lift door, and smiled. "After you Miss Forbes," he gestured.

 _Caroline recalled her father, whom she'd read to for hours, then days, until his final breath._

 _She thought of her parents' divorce; how her world imploded after his death; and how her relationship with her mother became strained, almost non-existent in the years which followed, causing her to confide in Wes in the first place._

Stefan wasn't deterred by Caroline's silence, he carried on, almost as though her presence encouraged him to get everything off his chest.

She wished she could confide in him, as he had with her, but each time she thought she might reveal a part of her damaged soul, she thought better of it – scared to trust him, should he be like the rest.

"But in all seriousness, mum got pneumonia when we were kids, and our Dad… couldn't deal, so he left. My brother, Damon, raised me; he taught me about cars; how to cook, and got me a job as a mechanic. Mum taught us to value the smallest moments, because life can be unpredictable," he explained.

They exited the hospital, and Caroline stared at the vintage Porsche and Camaro; their bonnets tied with white ribbons, and a man in another tuxedo waved Stefan over – eyes just as blue.

"Stefan," he was tall, dark and handsome, just Bonnie's type, Caroline thought with a smile.

Matt waited on the curb, ready to take her purse.

"The cake's melted, and Rebekah's forgotten the rings," Damon, she presumed, gestured to an impatient blond woman beside him, dressed in a white pantsuit with matching clutch, and phone.

Rebekah shoved Damon in the chest, so he stumbled into the Camaro door.

" _I_ forgot the rings? Don't you mean, _you_! It's not _my_ responsibility as Celebrant to coddle the Best Man. Bloody Hell, Stefan, you said two minutes! Thank god for this kind Taxi driver, because if he hadn't have stepped in, I might have murdered your brother out of sheer annoyance! _Hello, who's this?"_

Caroline shrunk behind Stefan, suddenly self-aware of her injuries, having not expected to be confronted by anyone, let alone, a woman resembling _Grace Kelly_ : she bit back a sting of jealousy.

"A friend. Just get in the car, Lily and Enzo are coming," Stefan sighed.

Rebekah held back a retort and climbed into the passenger seat of the blue Camaro. Damon shoved a box, Caroline thought must be the wedding cake, from his seat to her lap and received a death glare.

"Relax, Barbie, it's just the top you need to worry about, whatever you do, don't open-"

Damon had given the cake to Rebekah upside down, so when she opened the lid to check its condition, she'd opened the bottom, springing the flimsy cardboard open, and spilling frosting all over her outfit.

Caroline gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in sympathy.

"DAMON!" Rebekah screeched.

Damon's burst of laughter was drowned out by the horn, which he'd hit when Rebekah pushed the cake towards him and he'd attempted to avoid it.

Rebekah slammed the car door and tried to salvage her clothes.

Matt hurried to his cab to get a box of tissues.

"In my experience, only alcohol and good company can heal a broken heart?" Stefan whispered.

Caroline didn't feel like socialising, but the invitation was tempting, as was the offer of alcohol.

"Nothing ice-cream won't fix," she said, masking her devastation.

 _Ice cream would not fix the hole in her heart, or return her baby, she thought._

"If you change your mind, you can find me at the Salvatore Boarding House," Stefan gave her his card, which Caroline slipped into her jacket pocket, glimsing the Italian surname 'Salvatore'.

"See you at home, brother," Damon grinned, winking at Caroline, then hitting the accelerator.

"Jackass," Rebekah hissed, grabbing tissue after tissue from Matt's hand.

"I'll see you around, Caroline Forbes," Stefan winked and climbed into his Porsche after Rebekah.

Stefan's mother left the hospital on her husband's arm, stopping mid-conversation.

Caroline watched the man bend his knee, and produce another ring, and her memories of a life she could have had flashed through her eyes like some kind of rom-com. Sadness washed over her, and she detached herself from the sidewalk, as the couple left, ready to start another chapter in their lives.

Caroline turned to Matt, "Thanks for coming," she sighed, eager to return home.

Matt smiled, "I have something of yours, in the front seat of my cab – door's open."

Caroline had forgotten all about the book, but her excitement returned when she went to get it.

She flipped open the cover and fingered her father's atrocious scrawl with fondness.

' _Do not lose your optimism, Caroline,_

 _It's what makes you unique. Like Jo,_

 _follow your dreams, even if they seem impossible!_

 _I love you, always, Bill Forbes'._

It was like Matt had mended a piece of her heart.

"Thank you so much," she said as fresh tears dripped onto the inscription.

Matt smiled, reminded of its journey.

"For stolen property, it was in good condition. Only took a phone call from the mayor to keep the bookshops in the loop, and a day or two until it showed up. But I can't take all the credit," he nodded to someone, prompting Caroline to look into the crowd of people bustling down the street.

Tears welled at the sight of Bonnie holding two tubs of _Ben & Jerry's_ ice-cream with a stern expression that mirrored Sheila Bennett. Caroline knew in that moment, everything would be okay, because whenever things went to hell, Bonnie was always there to pick up the pieces.

"Hold these, I need my hands, so I can throttle my best friend," Bonnie told Matt.

Matt cradled the ice-cream tubs, relieved not to have dropped them in the exchange.

" _How could you not tell me you were in hospital?_ " Bonnie accused.

Caroline burst into tears, emotions flooding to the surface.

"I lost my baby," she said, disjointedly.

Bonnie cocooned Caroline in her arms, whispering words of comfort.

"Let's get you home," she guided her best friend into the taxi without another word.

Matt climbed into the driver's seat and passed the ice-cream tubs into the back.

Caroline hugged her copy of _Little Woman_ and wondered about the sex of her lost baby while Bonnie ripped the alfoil from the ice-cream tubs as they pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Caroline sat at the kitchen table some days later, hands in her lap, waiting for the kettle to boil. Her mother's sheriff jacket hung on the back of the chair, dripping from rain, holster and gun nearby. Her heart raced like it always did during awkward silences, and Caroline wished she hadn't turned down Bonnie's offer 'because she needed to see her mother alone'.

"Milk or sugar?"

"Drop of milk,"

"Monte Carlo?"

"Yes please,"

Elizabeth Forbes pottered about the kitchen, a place Caroline had never seen her in all her childhood. They survived mostly on microwave dinners or Indian take-out. Succulents scattered the window sill above the kitchen sink. Caroline needed to say something to break the ice.

"How's work?" Caroline took her cup of tea from her mother's hands.

"Busy, never seem to catch a break, that is, until you rang," Liz answered. "How's your marketing job?"

Caroline licked her dry lips.

"I quit, wasn't for me. Tried waitressing for a bit," she stopped, her mind on the interview that almost destroyed her. "Taking some time off," she finished, watching the steam rise from her cup.

Liz sat in the chair opposite her, hands cupped around her tea cup with ladybugs on it.

"And Wes?" Liz prompted, pushing an old biscuit tin towards her subdued daughter.

"We broke up," Caroline managed a lump in her throat.

"Oh," Elizabeth sipped her tea. "So, was that why you wanted to talk?"

Caroline swallowed, thinking through her therapy task.

Even though therapy had been the last thing on her mind – talking to a stranger had its advantages.

Bonnie had nurtured her, given her time to grieve and suggested very detailed ways to destroy Wes, but this wasn't _John Tucker must die,_ Caroline had cut him from her life for a reason, but what she realized she needed, wasn't revenge, but her mother.

"Part of it," Caroline put down her tea. "My therapist challenged me to make amends with someone important to me, and I chose you." She exhaled, trying to keep her emotions at bay, but any thought of her baby triggered her.

"Miscarriage isn't something you forget easily," her lip trembled. "I'm _trying_ to move on… I'm so sorry, mum," she looked up to the sky, as though her dad might offer some advice. "All these years and you were only a phone call away. I should have listened to you about Wes."

Liz pushed back her chair, concern in her eyes, and wrapped her baby up in her arms.

"I'm here now," she whispered against Caroline's ear. "Tell me everything."

* * *

"Caroline? Coffee?" Bonnie called up the stairs of the apartment a week later.

Caroline's bruises had faded, but she still wore a sling on her arm and her knees twinged depending on how she sat. She stared at her blank photo albums open on her bed; a satisfaction and freedom washed over her as she cleansed the plastic casings of pictures of Wes. _Out of sight, out of mind,_ she sighed.

"Ok, I'll come down!" she called, closing her album.

"Don't be silly, I'll come up!" Bonnie said, the stairs creaking each time she took a step.

Bonnie had taken a few days off work, she needed a break from marking papers, and her student aid, Liz Parker would cover her classes whilst she was away.

"I left the paper on the bench for you to read," Caroline said when Bonnie entered her room.

"Thanks, I've got it here," Bonnie said, giving Caroline her coffee, and settling on the end of the bed.

Caroline flipped her photo album open to see the pictures of her and Wes at various work Christmas parties and functions with friends. The knot in her stomach tightened. She let her anger and pain go like her therapist had taught her – it wasn't worth holding onto.

 _She needed to rebuild her life_.

Making amends with her mother was the first step to her road to recovery. The second was forgiving those who wronged her: something she wasn't ready for in the slightest.

"So, when's your group therapy start?" Bonnie asked, sipping her coffee.

"Tomorrow. Jo said sharing similar experiences with others might help me move on. I'm sceptical, but I have nothing better to do," Caroline paused to stare at a photograph of her mother standing outside their holiday cabin when she was five.

It lasted a second, a thought of what could have been: Caroline with her child, smiling into the lens of a camera – a snapshot of the past and future combined.

The thought disappeared, replaced by a memory:

" _None of this would've happened if I'd just listened to you," Caroline hugged her tea in her hands, comforted by its warmth._

 _Liz shook her head, "You loved him, all I could do was let you learn from your mistakes. Of course, I never wanted you to get hurt, not like this, but if anyone can bounce back… it's my little girl."_

 _Caroline finished her tea, and most of the biscuits in the biscuit tin, while her mum ran an errand._

 _She splashed water on her tear-stained face, trying to gain some exposure, and spent time in her own room, almost as she had left it, bar the case files by the wall._

 _She picked up Ms. Cuddles and hugged the teddy tight against her chest, morose and lost._

 _She found her mother rummaging for gardening tools in the shed and had flashbacks to her dad mowing the lawn when she was a kid. She glimpsed her pink tricycle and remembered falling from it and grazing her knee – she had been so scared to ride it again after that._

" _Get a shovel," Liz ordered. "And follow me."_

 _Her mother led her confused daughter to the front yard, where Caroline saw trees ready to be planted alongside some blood and bone fertilizer which smelled like rotting corpses._

 _Liz put her foot on the shovel and dug it deep into the earth._

" _Whenever I had a bad day at work, or a fight with your dad, I came out here, no matter what hour it was, and I dug, and I dug, and I planted something beautiful. I let go of all the pain, but I never forgot it. This garden helped me breathe again, and you and I are going to put our pasts behind us and move on together."_

 _Caroline smiled through fresh tears, and nodded, pushing the shovel into the earth with determination._

" _I feel like I'm digging Wes's grave," she wiped her runny nose on her arm._

 _Liz smiled, freeing the plants from their pots; giving one to Caroline._

" _These Citrus trees mark your baby's life and death. You'll never forget the pain, but you'll have a memorial to remember him/her by, and as they grow, so will you, and it will get easier."_

" _I'd like that very much," Caroline whispered. "Hi, baby," she said, cradling the plant in her hands._

"Everything okay?" Bonnie's question rang in Caroline's ears, and her memory faded away.

"Fine," Caroline lied, drinking more tea and finding it had cooled off fast.

"Here, I circled a job for you, when you're up for it," Bonnie said, leaving the newspaper on her bed.

"I'm going for a shower," she said, loitering until Caroline smiled and waved her out.

* * *

Bonnie had circled a feature story in the newspaper on The Grill, with new owners: Damon and Enzo Salvatore – _positions available: a full-time waitress and a PR/Marketing role, salary negotiable_. She'd taped Stefan's business card ( _Dean's Garage_ ) to the ad, complete with hearts drawn near his name and phone number in red biro.

"There's nothing going on between me and Stefan Salvatore!" Caroline hollered.

She could hear the water running in the shower and gurgling down their drains.

"That's the problem! Call him! You're single, smart, and incredible – he might even be your soulmate!"

Caroline sighed, exasperated, and picked up her phone, heart thumping in her chest.

"He's probably forgotten all about me," she muttered.

She recalled his twinkling blue eyes, kindness and sense of humour, lost in her memory of him.

 _Maybe there had been a spark._

* * *

Katherine eyed the canapés near the empty plastic chairs, she was eating for two these days. _And at what point did they serve the food at group sessions? At the start, the break, or the end?_

Hungry for something more than Special K, Katherine edged closer to the table, sneaking handfuls of cucumber and salmon sandwiches into her mouth without consequence.

"You know you shouldn't be eating those sandwiches so fast, you might choke," a man noticed.

"Who are you, the sandwich police?" she snapped, shoving the bread into her ravenous mouth.

Aaron shook his head, eyes lit with amusement, stifling a chuckle behind his fist.

"So, what brings you to group therapy?" he turned to face her. "Addiction to canapes?"

Katherine frowned at him, apparently his sense of humour didn't amuse her.

"I'm having my lover's baby, and raising it alone," she answered.

"Sucks to be him," he said, taking in the glum appearances of his fellow peers.

Katherine eyed the blond college student with curiosity.

"Do I know you?" she said, wiping the breadcrumbs from her rouge-coloured lips.

"Probably, most people do. Aaron Whitmore, my dad owns the university, the hospital, probably this building," he said, looking up at the intricate beams weaving above their heads.

"Wow, so you're the heir to the Whitmore fortune. What are _you_ doing in therapy? Don't tell me, you're running this shindig? Trying to give back to the poor or something?"

Aaron grinned, "No, I'm not qualified, I'm only an intern."

"So, if the heir to the Whitmore fortune didn't provide the food, what's he doing here with us mere mortals?" she licked her fingers, eyeing the mini desserts with a lick of her lips.

Aaron made a face, "Fine, I'll tell you, but only because you're cute."

Katherine's jaw dropped at his revelation, she blinked, stunned.

"I just got out of a toxic relationship which had everlasting effects on my sanity," he said.

Katherine stared at him, he didn't look insane, in fact, he was quite handsome.

"I never caught your name," he said after a minute.

Their peers began to sit down around the circle, and Aaron nodded to some seats still available.

"I'm Katherine Pierce," she admitted, studying his expression. "And you do look oddly familiar."

A sudden realization hit him, and it wasn't shared with enthusiasm.

"Wait, you're Katherine, Katherine Pierce? Great, just great. _We share the same genes_."

"Excuse me?" Katherine demanded, she hadn't heard him wrong.

Aaron gestured to her stomach, his voice raised, much to her horror.

"Your baby, it's got my DNA, I'm Wes' nephew, and I know all about you _Aunt_ Katherine."

Her face turned sickly pale, and she clutched her stomach, the sandwiches rising in her chest.

"I'm going to vomit," she gasped, grabbing his arm, and retching into serviettes he procured for her.

"Tried to escape Hell, ended up in it," Aaron grumbled, his eyes stopped on the entrance.

Opposite them, carrying a nervous smile stood Caroline Forbes, Wes' ex.

"Fuck," Aaron muttered.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline sat in Skull Bar amidst empty drinks – a girl's night out had been inevitable, since Bonnie quit teaching at Whitmore (her life wasn't just marking papers) and Caroline had removed her sling (finally). Besides, Caroline needed her best friend to heal her spirits after the worst Group Therapy session ever (she was never going back).

"And smack bang in front of the refreshments table, with a hand on Aaron's arm, stood Katherine 'fucking' Pierce. Thank god, Wes wasn't with her. I sat across from them, picturing Katherine and Wes making their baby on repeat _._ Our therapist discovered we knew each other from the negative energy in the room and forced us to role-play our feelings: it got ugly, Aaron, _bless,_ tried to intervene. Katherine threw the first slap, so, I broke her nose," Caroline drank her third strawberry and pomegranate mojito.

Bonnie chewed her mouthful of pepperoni pizza and left the crusts on her plate, licking her fingers.

" _Caroline, you attacked a pregnant woman_ …" she hissed, beneath the Bruno Mars' _Uptown Funk._

Caroline rolled her eyes and put down her glass.

"Oh please, I disfigured her face! The baby will be fine, _poor thing_ , having _them_ as parents! What she did to me… that trauma is everlasting: I can't ever forget it. I just have to live with it, knowing she's the reason I lost everything…" Caroline tossed the olives from her pizza in quick succession.

Bonnie reached over the table to squeeze Caroline's hand and give her some reassurance that things may get easier down the road but something else nagged at Bonnie's mind.

"So, what happened with Stefan?" she changed the subject.

Caroline frowned, the memory not a good one.

"I rang him, as you so subtly required, only to find he couldn't come to dinner, because he had plans. _Plans, my ass._ I can't believe I put myself out there, and he had plans?"

"Maybe he did have plans, though, with his family?" Bonnie shrugged.

Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling, sucking on a strawberry from the bottom of her glass.

Bonnie sipped her drink, reminding herself to revisit this when Caroline was sober.

* * *

Caroline spent the weekend perusing careers online and in the paper; then after circling them and imagining herself in each role, typed up cover letters and edited her resume. She avoided calling and spent the rest of the day filing her phone bills and dusting down the shelves of her book cases.

 _Procrastination was her default setting._

It was Bonnie who put a word in at _Damon's Grill_ , having applied for the waitress position and nominated Caroline for the PR/Marketing role, so Caroline discovered when Enzo Salvatore left a message on their answering machine for them to come in that afternoon for interviews.

"Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean you can choose how I should live my life!" Caroline argued, mixing her cookie dough so fast that large chunks flew onto the bench and floor.

She turned the dough out onto a tray to knead, flour _puffing_ into the air and all over her apron.

Bonnie dumped her grocery bag on the bench and kicked off her flats, frowning.

"Well, now we can support each other, and if we don't get positions then we can sleep at night knowing we tried," Bonnie huffed. "And if I'd left you to your own devices you'd have no job but re-decorated our house, and I like it just the way it is!"

Caroline split the dough into two sausage-shapes, banging cupboards open and shut to locate the cling-wrap then put it in the fridge to set before baking. Bonnie poured herself a glass of water, unpacked her groceries and put them away in silence. Caroline heard the fridge buzz; the tap drip in the kitchen sink and the oranges clunk into the fruit bowl out of the mesh bag.

"Fine, I'll go, but you owe me a tub of strawberry ice-cream," Caroline decided.

"Fine, but ice-cream won't fix all your problems," Bonnie sighed.

Caroline knew she was right, but for now, it was all that was keeping her from curling up into a ball and crying on the bathroom floor over a life she could have lived.

* * *

Caroline leant Bonnie some clothes, and Bonnie leant Caroline a suit she had never worn. They were ready for whatever awaited them on the other side of accepting interviews.

It wasn't the position which made Caroline nervous, it was running into the youngest Salvatore in a family business – she'd already embarrassed herself once.

"Smiles," Caroline adjusted her suit in the mirror, and smiled, trying to calm her nerves.

"CV," Bonnie raised hers in the air, and Caroline grabbed hers.

"Keys," Caroline dropped hers into her bag.

"Pens," Bonnie grabbed a handful from the coffee table.

"Money," Caroline checked her wallet.

"Shoes," Bonnie slid her toes into her vans.

"Jacket," Caroline picked up a cardigan from the table and threw it to Bonnie.

"Phones," Bonnie and Caroline raised theirs together and nodded.

They left their apartment and caught the train to Mystic Falls, Matt had Saturdays off, 'date night,' he'd grinned into the speaker. The Grill had a new awning sending Caroline to Paris and back to Mystic Falls in under a second. They met Damon Salvatore, shook his hand; sat for an informal interview near the kitchen where Caroline could smell the aroma of pork and fennel sausages.

Caroline wished she'd done the 'sit down' test in Bonnie's pants, because her waistline was tight, or was it from eating half a tray of choc-chip cookies?

"Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, water, Bloody Mary?" Damon grinned, indicating they sit at the stools at the bar. Slight changes had been made to the look of her childhood meeting place, making the casual Grill into a more formal setting. She remembered study sessions with Bonnie; past cheerleading meetings; family dinners with her dad; first dates and birthday parties.

"No thanks," Bonnie interjected before Caroline could answer 'yes please!'

"Suit yourself," Damon drummed the bar with his hands. "So, I don't usually conduct interviews, Enzo does, but he's had to dash to the markets to get more potatoes for our signature dish, and, so I thought I'd start by asking why you both applied, and what you will bring to each role, because I don't want any waitress, or any PR person, I want someone who's committed to this restaurant and to this family."

Bonnie and Caroline were well prepared for this question, what they weren't prepared for was Enzo balancing bags of potatoes on his shoulders, tripping over the door mat and the potatoes shooting from the bags and knocking over the alcohol lined behind the bar, leaving Enzo battered, and Damon bruised.

"Are you okay?" Caroline and Bonnie kicked potatoes aside to help Enzo stand.

Damon groaned at the damages, including the destruction of his favourite bottle of bourbon.

"You've got the job," Enzo said, dusting the dirt from his suit. "When can you start? I need one of you to pick a new signature dish, without potatoes, and the other, to make this restaurant look like it's worthy of 4-stars. I'll pay you double-time if you start now."

Caroline and Bonnie saw Enzo clap Damon's shoulder, and put two shot glasses onto the bar.

"You'll just have to make a signature dish from the ingredients we already have, think you can do that?"

Damon grimaced, "Bangers without mash, that's a good one!"

Bonnie changed into her waitressing uniform and spent the afternoon memorizing the menu and specials, meeting Marcel and Niklaus; charming sous-chefs with a sense of humour. Damon flicked through pages of cookbooks; searched the spice cupboard for new ingredients and experimented with recipes and textures – she was mildly impressed by his culinary skills.

Caroline re-arranged paintings, signage and decor, listing ideas in her clipboard. Her father used to say she had a knack for interior design, not to mention a degree in marketing which made her the perfect person to put _Damon's Grill_ on the map – especially at short notice.

"I knew we'd see you again," Rebekah smiled, all fancy in an emerald dress, hair tied in a bun.

Caroline scratched her nose with the end of her pen.

"I thought we could put individual daisies on each table, and the knives and forks in containers for easy access. I think linen tablecloths are a bit too fancy, I mean, it's still a Grill, after all, but I've rung some of my contacts, and I can get some fairy lights for the windows, and some better signage before tonight…"

Rebekah smiled at Caroline's ideas, diamond earrings flashing beneath the halogens.

"Whatever you decide, you're the PR guru," Rebekah winked. "I just received an S.O.S from my dear old brother, Niklaus. Luckily, my date is a gentleman, who did not mind cutting our lunch short."

Enzo walked in from the sidewalk and put his guitar by the stage, then he greeted Rebekah with a hug and she replied with 'you owe me'. She changed in the bathroom and emerged in the same uniform Bonnie wore – black pants and a blue shirt with _Damon's Grill_ embroided in red cotton.

"If we can pull this off, it'd be a miracle," Enzo said as Bonnie carried Damon's new dishes, apron on, pencil and notepad attached to her black pants.

Caroline paused, just to make a 'I'm proud of you' expression, which Bonnie accepted with a smile.

"Caroline's a natural, she planned our high school events, including Miss Mystic Falls for three years," Bonnie explained, then served the plates, and practiced how to clear away in a professional manner.

Damon had produced pork and fennel meatball sliders; gourmet sausage rolls; and sausage cassoulet. All great dishes, according to Enzo, but they needed something _different_ , something people would come back for – something nobody had tasted, only purchased through their restaurant.

"My Grams makes an amazing Gumbo, I'd be happy to give you the recipe?" Bonnie suggested.

Damon had turned to the bar for solace, his dark hair turning grey from stress.

Caroline had tried Sheila Bennett's Gumbo, and it was the best combination of ingredients.

"Oh my gosh, Gram's Gumbo is comfort food, good company and a friend, all in one."

Damon drained his whiskey glass and caught Enzo's nod of approval.

"She can have my kitchen for the night, _and_ I'll credit her on our menu - if I have to go through my Spice cupboard again, I'll go mad." His eyes lit up when Stefan entered the building. "Stefan! Thank God, we need your expertise with the oven – Marcel will show you. Ivy, I need you to reorganize my Spice cupboard, and mum, put your feet up, you can taste-test my blueberry pancakes."

Ivy's immediate presence made Caroline insecure for a number of reasons.

Firstly, Damon and Stefan didn't have other siblings, which meant, this girl was the reason her date with Stefan hadn't gone, at all. There was history between Ivy and Stefan, apparent in each look, touch and laugh they shared. Lastly, Ivy's idol and inspiration was _Aretha Franklin_ – so she discovered when Ivy performed 'RESPECT' and 'You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman' with Enzo on stage.

" _Friend_ of yours?" Caroline asked, stabbing daisies Matt had delivered into their vases.

"Friend of the family," Stefan admitted without explanation.

Caroline continued to nurture her 'aesthetically pleasing' environment, ignoring Stefan's presence.

She did not need another man to lie to her about his secret relationship with another woman – she deserved better than that. _She was the only one who could protect her heart._

Stefan hesitated, "It will only take minute, then I'll be out of your hair."

Caroline sighed, lips thinned in annoyance.

"Fine," she hissed, facing him.

"That day I couldn't meet you, Ivy and I were signing our divorce papers, so we can move on with our lives. We separated three years ago, but with everything that had happened with mum we hadn't done the paperwork yet. I'm sorry for not telling you before now, I just didn't want to bother you with my baggage."

Caroline felt a thaw, her anger seeping from her pores.

Everyone had baggage, she had three suitcases full, and was still unpacking them one by one.

"But I really like you Caroline Forbes, and I wanted to ask, that is, if we survive tonight, whether you were free on Sunday, and if you could accompany me and my family to my Rowing championship, starts 11am. Bonnie's welcome and Matt, and anyone else you want to invite. I hope to see you there." He smiled and pointed to a bucket of soapy water Damon had left by the front window. "Better get back to wiping the windows down, or whatever I'm supposed to be helping with," he said.

Caroline smiled, her anger ebbing away with each gentle word.

"Stefan, that day in the lift, you weren't afraid to let me in, but I was afraid. I was a mess, and some days I think I'll never recover. My boyfriend cheated on me for years and I discovered his mistress was pregnant. I fought with him and fell down a flight of stairs, resulting in my miscarriage. You helped me see the light and without you, I'd still be that scared little girl, afraid to live."

Caroline swallowed, terrified because she'd trusted him and bared her soul.

Stefan smiled, grateful for her honesty, concern in his blue eyes.

"I just use humour to deflect my pain, because otherwise it would swallow me up."

He turned to leave.

 _It was now or never._

"Stefan, I'd love to go on a date with you," she called out.

He gave her that charming smile that made her heart flutter.

"Save me a dance tonight," he grinned.

* * *

Sheila Bennett stood in the kitchen, stirring her Gumbo and adding to the noisy kitchen atmosphere by sharing stories of her past: being chef at Rousseau's on Bourbon Street; singing at weddings and catering for them too; comforting her son-in-law when her daughter left her marriage; raising Bonnie when Mr Bennett became Mayor of Mystic Falls; and writing a thesis on Occult History.

Her retirement was uneventful – so when Bonnie asked her for a small favour she leapt at the chance.

Sheila Bennett taught Damon tips on procuring and growing the best herbs for her Gumbo; Marcel Gerard had roots in New Orleans, discussing with passion his love for bars and jazz music; whilst Niklaus reported on Street Art and Museums.

Bonnie read Caroline's _Little Women_ whilst Enzo mixed cocktails, and let her taste them, rating them brilliant to poor. Soon the Gumbo was left to simmer; Rebekah filled up the water jugs with Ivy's help, and Lily, taste-tested the desserts, impressed with each one. Bonnie noticed Caroline and Stefan talking and wished them well. It was 6 o'clock, customers were lining up and doors would open at 6.30pm.

"I thought Laurie was a prick, couldn't stand Amy," Damon comment from the bar.

"As if _you've_ read _Little Women_?" Bonnie scoffed over her bookmarked page.

Damon smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Bonnie Bennett. But just so you can sleep at night, Stefan did Literature studies at university. I proofread all his essays," he grinned.

Sheila finished in the kitchen and bundled up her apron, passing it to Marcel. Fixing her mahogany hair with one hand she recommended: 'It only needs a few stirs, then some seasoning to taste.' She admired Marcel's promise to take care of her Gumbo and noticed Bonnie mid-banter with the handsome Chef.

"Favourite character?" Bonnie shot when Damon poured some peanuts into a bowl in front of her.

"Meg," Damon grinned.

"Jo's Aunt's name?" she interjected.

"Aunt March," Damon said. "Did I pass your test?"

"For now," Bonnie grumbled, taking a handful of peanuts to eat.

Sheila Bennett wrapped her shawl over her shoulders and gave Bonnie a knowing look, which Bonnie protested in shock – _there was no way in Hell she was flirting with Damon Salvatore._

"It's past my bedtime. I hope everything goes well. My only wish is that you save a dance for my granddaughter?" she said, kissing Bonnie's head, and bidding them good night.

"It would be my pleasure," Damon grinned.

"In your dreams," Bonnie snapped.

"I thought you were going to stay?" she hissed against her Gram's ear.

Sheila hugged her Granddaughter and gave her some advice.

"You don't need me anymore, but that boy there, he does." She chuckled at Bonnie's look of disgust. " _He's your Darcey to Miss Bennett_ ," she whispered, giving her another ominous look.

"He isn't-" Bonnie held onto her Grams' arm. "Please stay," she hissed.

"This lovely gentleman offered me a lift home, so I can feed my cat, Lexi," she smiled.

Matt offered his arm to help Sheila Bennett out the restaurant and into his cab.

Bonnie passed her book to Damon to put beneath the counter, expression annoyed.

"What was I supposed to say, no?" Damon said, in his defence.

Bonnie glared at him, one hand on the doorknob and the other on the open/close sign.

* * *

The night was a success!

 _Sheila's Gumbo,_ so it was nicknamed, was a hit, so much so, that they ran out an hour and a half after opening. Damon's other specials were next, with Marcel and Niklaus whipping up salads from leftovers and Enzo giving out free beers to compensate from the overwhelming number of customers who checked into the venue.

Caroline's social media links went viral, inviting customers to travel from Mississippi and Alabama. Bonnie's feet ached, and she'd eaten almost all the packets of peanuts beneath the bar; Damon, despite the stress of it all, prepared each plate with care; and Ivy had sung everything in her repertoire.

Seeing Rebekah and Bonnie busy on the floor and having to assist with the tables most of the night, gave Caroline the confidence to walk onto the stage and take the microphone in one hand. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she located Stefan at the cashier swiping customer's cards and wishing them a great night. She smiled, the words spilled from her mouth, allowing song to clear her head.

 _A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

 _I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

She pictured Wes, leaving the hospital room, anger and devastation ignited her.

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
 _In the shadow of your heart_

Her hands clutched the microphone stand, the cold metal a reminder of her bravery.

Enzo picked up his guitar and strummed chords behind her.

Ivy appeared in her periphery, humming accompaniment.

Bonnie and Rebekah paused to watch her performance, and her voice grew louder than a whisper.

 _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
 _I tried to find the sound_

 _But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
 _So darkness I became_

She closed her eyes, eyelids suddenly wet from tears.

Her hands trembled, not from fear, but from loss – her baby's heartbeat never to be heard.

She pictured the trees she'd planted with her mother,

her child's face fading beneath the glow of an orange sunset.

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
 _In the shadow of your heart_

She dug her hands in the cold wet earth,

A memory; sprinkling dirt upon her father's coffin.

 _I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_  
 _And knew that somehow, I could find my way back_

 _Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
 _So I stayed in the darkness with you_

Stefan's hand grazed hers, in the hospital lift.

Sparks ignited; like comets shooting through the sky.

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
 _In the shadow of your heart_

Her eyelids fluttered open.

His Prince Charming grin sent her to a new realm of possibility.

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
 _In the shadow of your heart_

The audience remained still, mesmerized:

an angel sang to them from the heavens.

Happiness radiated through her veins as she held her notes, tapping one hand against her thigh, focused only on Stefan's awed expression, and developing smile, as her accompaniment fell silent and soon so did she. A split second later and the Grill erupted with applause and whistles and hopes for an encore.

Caroline bowed and thought of another song to sing, then muttered something to Enzo.

"This song is for anyone who's had their heart broken," she said into the mic. "And for all those special people in our lives who lift us up in times of need. Thank you. _Unbreakable by Jamie Scott."_

* * *

Caroline sat in her office, having used her superpowers to design a modern PR agency in under a few weeks – tempted to install a punching bag when things didn't go to plan. She even organized a mass mailout to get her name out into the world – _Forbes Communications: social and event planning._

Her first venture, _Damon's Grill_ had been a huge success; and she'd gathered more contacts by introducing herself to all Stefan and Damon's rowing mates when they'd won the championship. She and Stefan were really good – he was taking her to _Disneyland_ on their first month anniversary.

Bonnie and Damon shared their first kiss after the championship – Damon, grinning head to toe, dripping with champagne, and Bonnie, still with _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_ in her hand. But the news which rocked everyone's world, was in fact, Matt Donovan and Rebekah Mikaelson's engagement, and their hope that Caroline would organise a _special_ wedding – one Niklaus, burst into laughter at, and gave Caroline her latest challenge.

She wrote notes in her diary, adamant that Matt and Rebekah's costumes would be ready in time. They would make an amazing Mr and Mrs Bingley. Bonnie and Damon were perfect as Elizabeth Bennett and Fitzwilliam Darcey – but, where did she and Stefan, and the other guests fit in?

Exhaustion snared her, and Caroline rested her head on her arm, doodling hearts and bonnets on the pages of her diary until her eyelids closed and she began to doze. Her message alert tone startled her; and she checked her appointment – 'lunch with Stefan 12pm'. She dug her toes into her ballet flats and threw her belongings into her bag.

Stefan stood on the other side of her door, fist ready to knock.

He grinned and pulled a minty wrapper from her golden locks.

Caroline didn't offer an explanation and pulled her door shut instead.

Stefan looked down at her ballet flats; they were on the wrong feet.

He smirked, eyes sparkling like sun touching the ocean.

She let Stefan's fingers graze her cheeks and held her breath.

"What am I going to do with you?" he chuckled.

"Marry me?" she whispered, watching the love in eyes grow deeper as her words sunk in.

She kissed him, before he could say anything more.

Butterflies erupted in her chest, and his fingers sparked electricity through her skin.

"If you'll allow me, Miss Forbes," he murmured.

 **A/N: Now I'm craving** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **and** _ **Little Women.**_ **#RIPArethaFranklin. Caroline sings 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and The Machines. Snuck in a few of my favourite popular culture mentions too. I hope this little bonus chapter was everything you wanted. I apologise in advance for the wait. Look forward to getting stuck into my other stories now. Review and tell me your favourite sections x**


End file.
